Sueῆo
by yesbyunbaekhee12
Summary: CHAPTER 5/Nama ku Baekhyun. Aku menyukai seseorang disini, dia adalah senior ku dan aku memiliki seorang sahabat yang sudah cukup lama bersama dengan ku. Ya, semua berjalan lurus dengan semua yang di tentukan oleh Tuhan hingga suatu hari aku harus menerima semua ini hanyalah di luar perkiraan ku./ CHANBAEK. WARNING THIS IS YAOI FANFIC. RNR Jusseyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sue****ῆ****o**

**Cast : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol Exo**

**Other Cast : Find by your self please ^^**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, drama**

**Rate : T+**

**Length : Chaptered**

**A/N : Annyeong Haseyo~ Baekhee comeback lagi dengan FF terbaru dengan couple sebelumnya yaitu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol #lambai tangan bareng ChanBaek. Oh iya, Baekhee minta maaf ne karena belum bisa buat ff pake couple lain karena belum dapet feelnya T.T tapi Baekhee lagi nyusun cerita untuk Hunhan, Sulay dan Kaisoo kok, tunggu aja ne? pokoknya intinya RnR jusseyo, yang berkenan dengan senang hati juga boleh nge-favorit sama ngefollow juga ^^ tapi ingat ne, review juga, ayo kita belajar menghargai ^^ so, baca, santai dan review, no bash no flam no plagiat ^^**

**Disclaimer : Exo members belong tu God, parent, SM Entertaiment. Saya cuman pinjam namanya saja, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan dengan cerita lain, itu murni KEBETULAN, ini murni khayalan baekhee.**

**Maaf Chingu, author sempet hapus karena ada kesalahan T.T**

**~Happy Reading~**

_Baekhyun berjalan lemah melalui lorong menuju kamar mandi namja. Keringat dingin mengalir indah di wajahnya yang pucat pasi bak mayat hidup berjalan. Ujung-ujung jari yang begitu putih dan tangan bersuhu es._

_Sepasang permata yang tertutup setengah oleh kelopaknya memandang sayu dengan sedikit samar._

_Ia tersenyum miris saat meraih knop pintu. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa di bongkah tubuh mungilnya ia membuka pintu putih polos itu lalu melangkah masuk._

_Ia meraih wastafel, memutar keran dan membasuh wajah cantiknya yang sangat natural berstandar 'baby face'._

_Cairan bening yang sebenarnya sudah mengalir indah dari matanya sedari tadi kian samar tercampur air keran yang membasuh wajahnya tadi. Ia bertekat dalam hati 'Jangan sampai Sehun melihat ku seperti ini'._

_Pemuda mungil itu membalikan badan perlahan. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan merasakan perutnya sangat mual bak dikocok mesin mixer. Pandangannya seketika kabur sebelum benar-benar ambruk dan kehilangan kesadaran, bibir semanis gula itu mengucapakan dengan samar "Suho hyung"._

**~O.O~**

Kelopakyang menutupi sepasang permata itu perlahan mulai terbuka semakin lebar dan mengerjap-ngerjab imut membiasakan biasan cahaya yang menerobos masuk kedalam lensa nya.

Matanya mulai bergerak-gerak kesana kemari. Kamar tempat ia berbaring cukup terang karena sinar matahari yang masuk dengan bebas dari kaca jendela.

Tubuh mungilnya bangkit dan duduk dengan menyandar ke kepala ranjang.

Tok tok tok.

"Baekhyunie, bangun, kita harus sekolah hari ini"terdengar suara jantan dari arah pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Rutinitas tampak berubah, biasanya bukan suara jantan yang memanggilnya, justru biasanya suara seorang wanita parubaya-lah yang biasa terdengar ke gendang telinganya.

Baekhyun mengulas senyuman yang sangat manis, ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya itu, kakak sulungnya, Kris.

"_Ne hyung_, aku akan mandi."jawab Baekhyun pada kakaknya.

"_Okay_, kami tunggu dibawah ne? Sehun sudah menunggu mu menyuapnya, ia maknae yang manja"ujar Kris memperingatkan lalu meninggalkan pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi mini dikamarnya untuk membersihkan sekujur tubuhnya yang lumayan bau itu.

15 menit berlalu~

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan menduduki kursi kosong di sebelah Sehun. Baekhyun memandangi piring Sehun dan sarapan paginya masih belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"kenapa tidak makan Sehunie?"tanya Baekhyun heran pada Sehun.

"aku menunggu mu noona, kau tidak mau menyuapi adik mu ini?"tanya Sehun berpura-pura manja.

"kenapa kau terus memanggil ku 'noona' sih? Aku ini namja"protes Baekhyun.

"karena kau kakak perempuan ku"jawab Sehun mantap dan membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia mengalah. Ia lalu meraih roti Sehun dan menyodorkannya pada adiknya itu.

"ayo makan, kita harus sekolah"titah Baekhyun dan Sehun menurutinya. Mencomoti roti yang disuapkan Baekhyun. Setelah selesai mengurus Sehun, Baekhyun pun mengisi perutnya untuk memulai hari.

"Luhan hyung, apa kau sudah selesai?"tanya Baekhyun pada kakak nomor 2, Luhan, dengan nama lengkap Oh Luhan.

"tentu saja, habiskan coklat panas mu Baekhyun, cuaca cukup dingin hari ini"pesan Luhan sebagai jawaban.

"Sehun, kau sudah menghabiskan coklat panas mu?"tanya Kris selaku sang kakak pertama, Oh Kris.

Sehun mengangguk patuh pada kakaknya.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan mereka, ke-4 Oh Bersaudara itupun pamit pada ibu mereka untuk mendapat restu pergi menuntut ilmu di universitas mereka, Dongguk University.

Mereka berempat berjalan bersama di trotoar jalan menuju universitas mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh sembari menikmati keheningan yang terdapat diantara mereka.

Sebenarnya, Kris punya mobil pembelian ayahnya, tidak heran, ayah mereka adalah seorang manager di salah satu mall terbesar di Korea yang terletak di Gangnam. Akan tetapi, mereka lebih memilih jalan kaki saja hari ini, menikmati indahnya salju yang baru saja turun di bulan desember ini dengan posisi Kris-Luhan-Baekhyun-Sehun.

Astaga, sangat terlihat bahwa tinggi badan Kris dan Sehun yang mencolok karena berdiri didekat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang memiliki tinggi badan lebih pendek.

Bahkan, di tambah lagi wajah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berpredikat 'Baby Face' membuat publik menjadi bingung, siapa yang kakak dan siapa yang adik diantara Luhan, Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat sebuah butiran salju yang hinggap dihidung mancungnya. Terlihat sama dengan warna kulitnya yang sangat indah dan halus itu.

"wah, noona sangat imut dengan salju dihidungnya ne"puji Sehun yang melihat noona ehm sebenarnya sih Hyung-nya. Sehun memang menganggap Baekhyun sebagai kakak perempuannya mengingat tak ada anak perempuan di Keluarga Oh.

Apakah Baekhyun tidak keberatan? Jawabannya adalah 1 kata, SANGAT KEBERATAN-oke, maaf, ini ralat. Bagaimana tidak keberatan, jika kau adalah seorang namja, bertemu dengan adik mu di universitas dan sangat ramai akan kerumunan manusia dan tiba-tiba adik mu memanggil mu 'Noona' bukannya Hyung. Astaga, Baekhyun harus menahan malu dan menyembunyikan rona merahnya setiap kali itu terjadi.

Pertanyaan kedua, apakah Baekhyun sering berkelahi dengan Sehun karena itu? Jawabannya adalah 'iya'. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun tidak ada kuasa untuk melawan Sehun, bukan karena Sehun memiliki badan yang lebar, gagah dan atletis yang sangat pas, tapi karena Baekhyun sangat menyayangi adiknya itu dan tidak bisa mengelak jika adiknya itu ber-boing boing ria didepan wajahnya. Hah~

Waktu tidak terasa telah dihabiskan selama perjalanan dan mereka sudah sampai di universitas tempat mereka menyandang status mahasiswa.

Kris, siswa cerdas nan jenius di jurusan hukum, Luhan, tak kalah cerdas berkuliah di fakultas kedokteran di universitas itu, Baekhyun, ia berkuliah di jurusan bisnis karena ingin menjadi manager sukses seperti ayahnya, Sehun? Dia berkuliah dijurusan arsitektur.

Kris semester 4, Luhan semester 3, Baekhyun dan Sehun semester 2. Saat sampai di kampus, Baekhyun berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya, menelusuri lorong panjang yang cukup ramai.

Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun berbelok kearah lain sekarang. Ia mempercepat langkah kaki pendeknya itu, wajahnya berbinar-binar dan cerah. Jangan lupakan juga senyumannya yang manis tak tertandingi itu juga menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia berjalan sedikit lebih pelan saat mendekati sebuah pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar, ia mulai mengoreksi penampilannya, merapikan rambutnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan, laju detak jantungnya sudah tak bisa diukur lagi saking cepatnya.

Langkah menjadi lebih pelan saat jarak antara dirinya dan pintu kelas itu hanya beberapa meter saja. Pas saat ia berjalan melewati depan pintu kelas itu, wajahnya menoleh ke kiri dan menatap sosok namja yang sedang duduk dengan sebuah buku di atas mejanya.

Namja itu menoleh Baekhyun dan tersenyum sangat~ tampan dan membuat jantung Baekhyun benar-benar ingin lepas.

Pipi merona itu sudah terekspos begitu indah, ia membalas senyuman itu lalu menunduk malu dan berjalan menjauhi kelas tersebut sebelum jantungnya benar-benar lepas dan ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan nyaman.

Baekhyun masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas, ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat sekarang, masih dengan kepala menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya yang sudah sangat jelas terlihat.

'_astaga, senyumannya, sangat tampan, Tuhan tolong aku, jantung ku sudah serasa ingin keluar, hati ku bergetar dan hangat tak karuan, kyahhh~'_

Batin Baekhyun beraksi, ia benar-benar gila sekarang, gila dalam definisi berbeda tentunya. Diotaknya, benar-benar penuh akan namja yang tersenyum tadi-oke oke oke Baekhyun, kami rasa kau benar-benar gila sekarang.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil meloncat-loncat kecil(?) membayangkan senyum namja tadi dan masih dengan kepala yang menunduk menyembunyikan ronanya yang sudah sangat euhh.

BRAK  
"akh"rintih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan sakit yang mendera bokongnya, ia merasa seperti menabrak seseorang hingga ia jatuh dan bokongnya lebih dulu mencium lantai koridor universitas.

Baekhyun mengelus-elus bokongnya yang terasa sangat sakit, ia perlahan membuka mata indahnya dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tadi sedang terduduk dilantai koridor dengan buku-buku yang berserakan. Sepertinya, ia mempunyai nasib yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Yaitu, bokong yang mencium lantai dengan indahnya.

Baekhyun dengan sigapnya bangkit lalu membantu pemuda itu dengan memunguti buku-buku yang terjatuh.

"ini buku mu kan?"tanya Baekhyun.

"n-ne"jawab pemuda tersebut dengan gagap karena menahan sakit yang masih mendera bokongnya.

"a-ah, _mianhaeyo ne_, aku tidak sengaja dan tidak melihat-melihat saat berjalan, ini salah ku, _mianhaeyo _ne"ujar Baekhyun meminta maaf sambil memunguti semua buku tersebut.

Pemuda itu lalu membantu Baekhyun memunguti buku dan mengatakan "_gwenchana sunbaenim, _aku juga minta maaf, _gomawoyo_ sudah membantu" lalu mengangkat bukunya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya aneh. _'kenapa harus buru-buru begitu?'tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.'_

'_Bukan kah dia Do Kyungsoo yang mahasiswa semester 1 ne? Oh iya, dia kan hobae ku, untuk apa dia di area semester 4? Hhmm, masa bodoh la.'_batin Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan perjalan memutar rute menuju kelasnya.

Waktu berlalu, Baekhyun telah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dan ia dapati ruangan tersebut cukup ramai akan manusia yang sebenarnya adalah mahasiswa di kelas itu pula.

Baekhyun beranjak menuju bangkunya di barisan ujung disamping jendela. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di bangku tempat ia seharusnya duduk, disebelah seorang namja.

"_Annyeong haseyo _Park Chanyeol, bagaimana pagi mu?"tanya Baekhyun yang diawali dengan sapaan.

Orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum.

"_Annyeong, _tentu saja baik, bagaimana dengan kau? Terlihat sangat ceria dan cerah, apa ada yang ku lewatkan?"

Pipi Baekhyun merona. Chanyeol senang melihat rona itu walaupun rona itu bukan karena dirinya. _Yeah,_ Chanyeol pasti tau itu.

"Tentu saja aku baik."jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang ditambah _eyesmile _itu.

Chanyeol pun juga ikut tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang sudah terjadi? Hingga si malaikat kecil dihadapan ku bisa merona sampai seperti ini."tanya Chanyeol lagi sebagai bentuk tagihan atas jawaban untuk memuaskan dahaga penasarannya walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun –Sahabatnya- dan itu pasti bukan karena dirinya.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya Chanyeol-_ah_?"tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja aku mau mendengarkan cerita mu."_walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya yang kau sebut _sambung Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau mau menjadi pendengar yang baik Chanyeol_-ah_"ujar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum manis menyiapkan tameng pertahanannya.

Baekhyun pun memulai ceritanya, mulai dari ia memutar rute hanya untuk mendapatkan senyuman seseorang, saat ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, senyuman yang menurutnya suplemen di setiap harinya untuk melalui masa-masa sulitnya dalam belajar, senyuman yang menyemangatinya untuk mengerjakan setumpuk tugas, senyum yang membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan merona, senyum yang menurut Chanyeol adalah senyuman yang terbodoh didunia.

"Ahh~ dia membalas senyum ku Chanyeol_-ah ,_ bagaimana aku tidak senang bukan? Astaga, senyuman tertampan yang pernah aku dapatkan didunia ini"ujar Baekhyun sambil menangkup kedua pipinya yang merona dengan kedua tangan kecilnya yang putih dan sehalus bayi itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedang jatuh cinta ini.

"_Omo omo omona._ Apa kau yakin kalau itu adalah senyuman tertampan di dunia?"tanya Chanyeol terlihat ragu.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol-_ah_"jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan dan mengangguk mantap.

"Hmm, memangnya senyuman ku ini tidak tampan?"tanya Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aish Chanyeol-_ah,_ senyuman mu juga tampan, tapi berbeda, ahh~ jantung ku berdetak lebih kencang jika melihat senyuman penuh karismanya"Baekhunpun mulai ber-_Fangriling _ria.

'_Geurae? Ah, ne ne, araseo, harusnya aku tau kalau aku tak perlu menanyakan ini, hah~'_

"_hmm, ne ne , Araseo,_ hahahaha~ kau sangat imut jika seperti itu"ujar Chanyeol lalu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan yang belum bisa mengetuk daun pintu hati Baekhyun. Ya, ku rasa begitu.

Baekhyun lalu tersenyum dan menggeser kursinya merapatkan ke Chanyeol, ia lalu meletakan kepalanya di pundak lebar Chanyeol masih dengan rona dan senyumannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saja dan merasakan kehangatan saat surai Baekhyun memberi kehangatan di leher kokohnya.

"Jadi, apakah kau benar-benar menyukai orang itu?"tanya Chanyeol.

"tentu saja, tak ada sedikitpun keraguan saat ini."sahut Baekhyun mantap.

"Begitukah? Sampai berapa lama kau akan menunggunya?"tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Mmm, entahlah, yang pasti aku akan menunggunya walaupun itu 100 tahun lagi."sahut Baekhyun penuh keyakinan lagi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa senyuman itu hanya untuk menutupi goresan luka dihatinya yang tergambar jelas di matanya. Ayolah, kalian semua pasti tahu bukan dengan rentetan kata yang berbunyi 'Mata tidak bisa berbohong.' Itu?

Posisi mereka masih terus seperti itu sampai dosen mereka sampai dikelas dan mulai mengajar.

**~O.O~**

Tampak seorang_ namja_ sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya, seperti ada hal yang sangat menarik disana. Sejak tadi, saat sang dosen killer yang menjelaskan berbagai ilmu pengetahuan yang dibutuhkan _namja_ itu selesai, _namja _itu langsung mengemas bukunya dan meraih ponselnya.

_Namja _itutampak senyum-senyum sendiri dan wajah malaikatnya tampak cerah sembari mengusap-usap layar ponsel.

'_ah~ kau sungguh manis dan mempesona, mata indah mu, dagu mu, hidung mu, bibir mu, badan mungil mu, ah~ semua dari diri mu aku suka, ditambah lagi suara merdu mu yang sangat menentramkan hati.'_batin pria itu.

Ah, aku tau sekarang, pria itu sedang mengamati foto-foto yang ada di ponselnya. Itu seperti foto seorang _namja._

'_ah~ditambah lagi kau tadi pagi lewat kelas ku, kau sangat mempesona, melihat mu lewat saja sudah membuat jantung ku berdetak kencang.'_

"Suho-_ah"_panggil seseorang dan namja itu menatap ke asal suara.

Oh, _arasseo, namja_ itu ternyata bernama Suho. "Ada apa Jongdae-_ah_?"tanya Suho.

"Ayo kita makan siang, mumpung istirahat, lihat Umin-ku sudah kelapar nih."ajak Jongdae sembari menggandeng kekasihnya, Xiumin.

"Ayo kita makan Suho-_ya,_ aku sudah sangat lapar."rengek Xiumin dengan pipi-nya yang seperti bakpao dan wajahnya yang berpredikat _baby face._

Suhopun tersenyum dan mengunci layar ponselnya. Sebelum _display _ponsel itu benar-benar menjadi gelap, Jongdae dapat melihat foto siapa yang menjadi _wallpaper _layar ponselnya.

"Eoahh, ternyata kau benar menyukai junior kita yang tadi pagi melewati kelas kita yang bernama Ky-mmmpphh."perkataan Jongdae terpotong saat Suho langsung membekap mulutnya. Kalau tidak, suara cemprengnya itu bisa membahana keseluruh ruangan dan membongkar perasaan Suho.

"Aish, Jongdae-_ya._ Diamlah sedikit, kau sahabat ku kan?"bisik Suho lalu melepas mulut Jongdae dari tangan besarnya.

"Yak yak yak kalian, aku sudah kelaparan, ayo kita ke cafe taria, huaa"rengek Xiumin lalu berdecak sebal.

Suho dan Jongdae hanya nyengir kuda sebagai respon dan membawa Xiumin pergi dari kelas tersebut sebelum Xiumin benar-benar, mengamuk.

**~O.O~**

"Chanyeolie, ayo makan, aku lapar"ajak Baekhyun dengan mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya imut.

Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan buku-bukunya pun berdiri dengan badan yang menjulang keatas dan membuat Baekhyun harus sedikit mendongakan kepalany untuk menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkesima dengan tinggi badan Chanyeol, ditambah lagi dengan badan lebar Chanyeol dan jangan lupakan, badan itu juga atletis hasil jerih payah Chanyeol menjalankan olah raga yang teratur. Ditambah lagi dengan nilai plusnya yaitu wajah yang tak kalah tampan dengan wajah bintang kampus seantero universitas ini. Tapi sayang, itu tak membuat seorang Oh Baekhyun jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Apa kau yang tumbuh terlalu cepat atau memang aku yang memendek?"tanya Baekhyun dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Eoh? _Mworago _Baekhyunie?"tanya Chanyeol sebagai respon, ia benar-benar tidak mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"_Aniya, kajja _kita makan, aku sudah lapar"ajak Baekhyun menarik lengan kokoh itu.

GREB

Baekhyun terjekut saat Chanyeol merangkulnya. "Biarlah seperti ini, bukankah kita, mmm... sahabat?"tanya Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak bingung atas perlakuannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Setelah itu, berangkatlah sepasang sahabat itu menuju cafe taria kampus untuk mengisi perut mereka.

'_Aku tidak yakin dan tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa merangkul mu dan bersama mu seperti ini saat kau sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain nanti, hhh~.'_batin Chanyeol.

**TBC**

**Annyeong Haseyo~ author balik lagi dengan FF terbaru tergaje dan teraneh dan terdatar yang pernah ada -,-**

**Gimana FF yang ini apakah jelek dan membosankan? Dilanjut atau tidak?**

**Tolong review ya? Kalau berkenan, boleh juga nge-favorite dan ngefollow ff Baekhee ^^**

**Jadi, Baekhee tunggu reviewnya, ayo kita belajar saling menghargai karya seseorang ^^ berikan pendapat kalian dengan bahasa yang sopan ne? No Bash No Flame No Plagiat. Silent Readers, ku tunggu Review mu. **

**Saranghae my readers.**

**Just wait your review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Sue****ῆ****o**

**Cast : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol Exo**

**Other Cast : Find by your self please ^^**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, drama**

**Rate : T+**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N : Baca dengan perlahan sampai habis, di resapi dan Review. Yang mau follow sama favorite juga boleh. Maaf ya jika cerita nya menurut chingu malah pasaran. Tapi author akan selalu mencoba membuat akhir FF yang tidak pernah terduga buat readers ^^. Diharuskan review disini, buat silent readers, saya tunggu review kalian. Mari saling menghargai.**

** ~ Sue****ῆ****o~**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol yang merangkul pundak mungil Baekhyun. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti kakak dan adik. Namun, wajah mereka yang tidak memiliki kemiripan sedikitpun membuat orang-orang yang tidak mengenal mereka akan melihat mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Ya, ku rasa itulah yang disebut sebagai kesalah pahaman yang menyakitkan sebagian pihak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti melangkahkan kaki mereka. Ya, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun yang berada di salah satu komplek perumahan di Seoul.

Baekhyun membalikan badan di saat ia telah menyentuh pintu pagar rumahnya—berniat membukanya.

Sepasang batu kristalnya menangkap seorang Chanyeol yang tersenyum tampan terhadapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada apa Baekie?"

"Kau tidak mau masuk dulu? Untuk segelas coklat hangat, ibu ku selalu senang jika melihat mu mampir."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"_Geurae?_ Mungkin untuk hari ini tidak Baekie-ya."tolak Chanyeol lembut dengan suara khas pria miliknya.

Baekhyun mem-pout'kan bibirnya saat Chanyeol menolak ajakannya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"Kenapa kau mempoutkan bibir mu seperti itu hum?"tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak merespon. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol mampir kerumahnya sebentar saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan memegangi kedua pundak mungil Baekhyun.

"Baekie-ya, kau dengarkan aku ne? Aku tidak bisa kerumah mu hari ini bukan karena aku tak mau, tapi karena aku harus pulang sebelum ibu ku mengamuk karena telah membuatnya khawatir. Arasseo?"jelas Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti lalu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk imut.

Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum melihat respon Baekhyun yang telah mengerti atas alasannya.

"Oke, kalau begitu, sekarang kau masuk, mandi, makan malam dan kembali memahami semua materi kuliah mu yang sudah kau pelajari tadi ne?"pesan Chanyeol lalu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Oke, aku masuk dulu ne."ujar Baekhyun lalu membalikan badannya, membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dan masuk ke area halaman. Ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan saat ia menyentuh knop pintu. Ia kembali membalikan badan menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang diberi tatapan oleh Baekhyun hanya memberi ekspresi yang seolah berkata 'Ada apa lagi?'.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Chanyeol-ah"panggilnya.

"Ne?"sahut Chanyeol dengan senyuman tertampannya saat ini.

"Kau juga langsung pulang ne? Jangan berkeliaran lagi. Ini sudah pukul setengah 8 malam. Oh iya, terima kasih sudah mengantar ku pulang ne?"ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memberi pose hormat pada Baekhyun.

"Siap tuan putri. Terima kasih kembali, cepat masuk, udara malam tidak baik untuk mu."titah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Chanyeol tersenyum di saat ia tak melihat punggung Baekhyun lagi yang menghilang di balik pintu.

**Sue****ῆ****o**

Baekhyun barusan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piayam yang telah ia kenakan saat masih berada dikamar mandi. Kini, ia berjalan menuju ruang TV sembari mengelap-ngelap rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi berada di pundaknya.

Secara tiba-tiba, seseorang muncul dari arah dapur dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang keatas dibalut kulit putihnya yang tertutup piyama berwarna biru polos serba panjang.

Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang mencurigakan dan alis yang di naikan sebelahnya.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau memandang kakak mu seperti itu?"tanya Baekhyun yang merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali pulangnya noona, kau pasti berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol itukan? Hayoo."kebiasaan Sehun, ia selalu menggoda noonanya. Ehm, maksud ku hyungnya, Baekhyun.

"Sehunie, harus berapa kali ku katakan, aku tidak berkencan dengannya, kami tadi hanya mengerjakan tugas bersama di cafe bubble tea."tegas Baekhyun.

Kini, mereka sedang duduk di depan ruang TV. Ada Luhan dan Kris juga disitu. Sedangkan orang tua mereka sedang berada di kamar.

"Aih, aku tidak percaya, pasti kalian berkencan bukan? Kalian berkencan dimana? Taman di tepi Sungai Han? Apa kalian berciuman seperti di drama-drama yang noona dan Luhan hyung biasa tonton?"goda Sehun lagi. Luhan melirik tajam, 'kenapa ia menyeret nama ku?' batin Luhan.

"YAK! KEMARI KAU!"hardik Baekhyun garang dan tangan mungilnya meraih telinga kanan Sehun. Membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan karena telinganya di jewer oleh kakaknya.

"Ibu, Baekie noona kembali menjewer ku, huaaa~"adu Sehun manja pada ibunya.

"Baekie~ jangan mengacau adik mu sayang!"ujar ibunya dari dalam kamar sedikit berteriak.

"Sehun menggoda ku bu!"sahut Baekhyun.

"Sehunie~, jangan menggoda kakak mu!"tambah sang ibu.

Sedangkan Luhan dan Kris hanya bisa tertawa melihat Sehun yang memohon pada Baekhyun untuk melepaskan jewerannya.

**Sue****ῆ****o**

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang empuknya. Ia menyetel alarm di ponselnya lalu meletakan benda persegi dengan teknologi touch screen-nya di atas meja nakas.

Belum sempat ia memejamkan mata, ia kembali meraih ponselnya karena ia mendapati benda itu bergetar pertanda terdapat pesan masuk.

Baekhyun membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk tersebuk. Oh ya, Baekhyun tahu pesan ini, pesan yang akhir-akhir ini ia dapat dari seseorang yang bahkan tak ia kenal. Ini adalah pesan dari penggemar rahasianya.

_From : Orang Asing_

_Bagaimana hari mu sayang? Menyenangkan?_

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat pesan yang ia terima.

_To : Orang Asing_

_Hari ku sangat menyenangkan. Dan satu hal, aku bukan sayang mu._

_From : Orang Asing_

_Begitukah? Tapi aku milik mu, aku tadi melihat mu pulang bersama seseorang. Dia siapa? Dia sangat tampan._

Baekhyun sekarang mengira orang asing ini adalah seorang stalker yang selalu men-stalking idolanya.

_To : Orang Asing_

_Dia teman ku, kau sekarang sudah menjadi stalker ya? Sudah lah, aku ingin tidur._

_From : Orang Asing._

_Aku tidak menjadi stalker mu sayang. Tapi aku selalu melihat mu. Oke baiklah, mimpi indah sayang, aku mencintai mu._

Baekhyun mulai penasaran akan orang ini.

_To : Orang Asing_

_Kau terlalu pengecut untuk mengucapkan kata cinta pada orang yang kau sukai. Cih._

Di sebrang sana, orang yang membaca pesan balasan dari Baekhyun, air wajahnya perlahan menjadi keruh. Ia mulai merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena tak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu meletakan ponselnya di dalam laci nakas.

Ia meraih ponsel satunya lagi yang berada di sampingnya. Ia mengusap benda persegi itu lalu mengetik beberapa kata disana.

_To : Baekhyun_

_Selamat tidur Baekhyun~ sampai jumpa besok di kampus ne~_

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut. Ia kemudian meletakan ponsel itu di atas nakas lalu berbaring dan menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol."rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kemudian mengambil posisi berbaring membelakangi nakasnya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas nya gusar satu kali.

"Andaikan kau tak pernah menunggui Suho, Baekhyun-ah."

**Sue****ῆ****o**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di salah satu meja di cafe taria universitas mereka. Duduk tenang sambil menyantap menu makan siang mereka dengan segelas coklat panas di samping semangkuk soup milik mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah"panggil Baekhyun.

"Wae?"sahut Chanyeol.

"Kau mau tahu? Orang yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu ku dengan pesan-pesan gombalnya kembali mengirimi ku pesan."cerita Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tersedak karena kaget.

Baekhyun panik dan langsung menyodorkan segelas minuman pada Chanyeol.

"Lain kali makan itu hati-hati ne."pesan Baekhyun.

"Mi-mianhae."sesal Chanyeol setelah meminum coklat panasnya.

"Kau bilang ia mengganggu mu lagi? Apa kau merasa terganggu akan dirinya?."tambah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, ia selalu mengatakan cinta pada ku melalui pesan tapi tidak pernah menampakan dirinya, ia terlalu pengecut."jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertegun dengan apa yang ia dengar.

'Ya, aku memang terlalu pengecut Baekhyun-ah'

"Apa jika ia menampakan dirinya kau akan memilihnya dari pada Suho?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu aku akan memilih Suho."kini Baekhyun tersenyum mantap.

"Geurae? Kenapa kau tidak menghiraukannya saja?"tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Jika tidak ku hiraukan, ia akan selalu me-mistcall ku Chanyeol-ah. Dan jika aku ingin ganti nomor, kau pasti tau kan kalau di Korea itu mengganti nomor tidak semudah menggosongkan sebuah telur dadar?"jelas Baekhyun lengkap.

"Hahaha, oh iya, kau benar."respon Chanyeol dengan tawa hambarnya.

"Oh iya Chanyeol-ah, kau itu tampan, kenapa tidak mencari pacar?"tanya Baekhyun secara frontal.

Chanyeol mencoba tenang menghadapi sahabatnya ini.

'Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai namja uke dan gadis lain sedangkan setiap hari aku terjerat oleh bidadari seperti mu Baekhyun-ah.'ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

"KYAAA~ Chanyeol-ah, Suho hyung tadi tersenyum pada ku. Oh, my god, sangat tampan."ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Ia menahan rasa ingin berteriak-nya.

"Geurae?"tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum tipisnya.

**Sue****ῆ****o**

Seorang pemuda bermata bulat sedang mengendap-endap dari sesuatu di balik sebuah pohon besar.

Ia sedang berada di taman belakang university yang cukup sepi karena jarang di kunjungi oleh siapapun di universitas ini.

Pemuda bermata bulat dan berbibir kissable itu tengah mengamati seseorang yang tengah menari tidak jelas dengan headshet yang menyumbat telinga itu.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu menatap setiap gerakan orang itu dengan seksama. Orang itu menggerak-gerakan setiap tubuhnya dengan lincah dan lentur tanpa masalah sama sekali. Tubuh tinggi itu nan tegap itu juga tampak atletis jika di perhatikan benar-benar dengan kulit yang berwarna tan tersebut menambah kesan seksi pada pesonanya.

Si mata bulat terus menatapi orang itu lamat-lamat dengan mata bulatnya. Hingga secara tidak sengaja si objek yang diamati membalikan badan dan menatapnya balik secara tidak sengaja.

Si mata bulat terperanjat karena kaget dengan tragedi tersebut. Ia dengan cepat membalikan badan dan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Pipi dan telinganya mendadak menjadi merah.

"Aigoo~"keluhnya.

Ia dengan cepat memakai tudung jaket hangatnya saat mendengar derap langkah kaki sang pemuda tan mendekat ke arahnya.

Si mata bulat memakai topinya serendah mungkin agar bisa menutupi wajahnya. Setelah ia menghitung 1-3 dengan pasti, ia melesat berlari.

"KYAHH~" ia sekali lagi terperanjat karena hampir terpeleset di atas salju.

Ia menoleh kebelakang, batu obsidiannya melihat bahwa si pemuda tan sedang melangkah menghampirinya seperti ingin membantu. Tapi si mata bulat dengan cepat mengembalikan keseimbangannya lalu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan berhasil kabur dari pemuda tan.

"tu-tunggu"si pemuda berkulit tan itu mencoba menginterupsi langkah lari si mata bulat namun ia gagal.

Ia menghela nafas kecewa. "Kenapa ia haru lari?"tanyanya dengan wajah dan nada kecewa. Namun, ia sempat melihat sedikit wajah si mata bulat saat si mata bulat menoleh kebelakang tadi.

Mendadak, ia mendapati ponselnya berdering.

"Halo?"  
"_Jongin, kau ingin pulang bersama aku dan Taemin tidak?"_tanya orang di sebrang sana.

"Ya, aku ingin. Tunggu aku Sehun-ah."jawab Jongin lalu beranjak pergi.

Kini, si mata bulat tengah bersembunyi di samping tembok salah satu gedung universitas. Ia berusaha tenang dan mengatur deru nafasnya yang berantakan karena habis berlari.

"Untung saja lolos."syukurnya.

Ia lalu meraih ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Yobeoseyo Tao-ya?"jawabnya pada panggilan itu.

"_Kau dimana? Aku sedang menunggu mu di gerbang. Ada Kris hyung disini."_ujar orang disana sedikit berbisik.

"Ada apa?"tanya si mata bulat.

"_Kris-hyung, mengajak kita berdua jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang, ayolah temani aku Kyungsoo ya, aku kan sepupu mu, aku bisa mati gugup berdua-an dengan namja setampan dia."_mohon orang disebrang sana.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ne Tao-ya, tunggu aku, tadi aku melihat Jongin."

"_Oke, kita akan saling bercerita malam ini oke, aku tunggu."_

_PIP~_

Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang universitas saat ia rasa aman dari seseorang bernama Jongin. Orang yang ia sukai.

**Sue****ῆ****o**

"Ahhh~"Baekhyun membentangkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Akhirnya selesai juga kuliah hari ini."ujar namja ber-eyesimle itu.

Kini, ia sedang didepan taman universitasnya. Ia menghirup udara segara yang berlimpah keberadaannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari berjalan mundur dijalan sepi taman.

"Na na na na na na na~"kini Baekhyun bernyanyi tidak jelas namun masih dengan suara yang merdu dan nada yang snagat indah.

PUGH

Baekhyun membuka matanya secepat kilat. Ia merasa telah menabrak seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ah?"tanya seseorang.

'Ini, suara ini, tidak asing.'batin Baekhyun, wajahnya memerah.

"Baekhyun-ah?"ulang orang itu sekali lagi dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Baekhyun maju selangkah dari titik semula lalu membalikan badannya. Mulutnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan dengan cepat ia membekap mulutnya. Orang yang ia tatap terkekeh melihat pipi merona Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipinya lalu membelakangi orang itu.

'Ayo Baekhyun, kuasai diri mu, tarik nafas~ keluarkan~ okeh~.'

Baekhyun kembali membalikan badannya lalu menatap orang yang tadi di belakanginya dengan gugup. Ia membungkukan badannya meminta maaf.

"Mi-mianhaeyo Suho-sunbaenim, annyeong~"ujar Baekhyun hendak pergi.

"Tunggu."pinta Suho, orang yang sempat di tabrak Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Suho dengan tatapan malu-malu.

"Soal yang kau menabrak ku tadi itu, tidak masalah."ujar Suho. Baekhyun lega dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Menunggu seseorang? Apa kau mau pulang bersama?"Suho melempar berbagai pertanyaan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir berteriak, ia diajak pulang bersama orang yang ia cintai. Ia merasa hampir terbang.

"Aku tidak menunggu siapa-pun, boleh saja."jawab Baekhyun menerima ajakan Suho. Suho tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang."ajak Suho dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus sambil berbincang. Dan ternyata mereka searah, hanya saja jika Suho melewati jalur rumah Baekhyun, ia akan sedikit lebih memakan waktu menuju rumah. Tapi itu tidak mengurungkan niat Suho untuk mengantar Baekhyun sampai rumah.

Baekhyun hampir meledak karena gembira hingga melupakan seseorang.

**05.30 p.m. Dihari yang sama~**

Chanyeol berlari menelusuri koridor kampus dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia baru saja selesai melakukan urusannya dengan dosen di kampusnya. Ia berlari dan sesekali membungkuk meminta maaf pada mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya karena ia hampir menabrak mereka.

Ia tergesa begini karena ia tak ingin membiarkan seseorang menunggunya terlalu lama.

'Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak menjadi bosan karena menunggu ku.'

Chanyeol akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya, sebuah taman di area kampus yang cukup sepi. Dahinya berkerut saat ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di seluruh pelosok taman yang Baekhyun katakan untuk menunggu Chanyeol.

Ia merogoh ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon Baekhyun.

Panggilan pertama tidak di angkat, kedua juga, ketiga apa lagi. Mungkin Baekhyun belum selesai dengan urusannya, pikir Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun juga memiliki pertemuan dengan dosen yang berbeda sore ini.

Jadi, Chanyeol putuskan untuk menunggu Baekhyun saja, ia memilih duduk di bangku taman sambil mendengarkan lagu menggunakan headshet putihnya yang tersambung ke ponsel hitamnya.

Ia bersenandung dengan suara beratnya mengikuti alunan lagu romantis milik salah satu boygroup terkenal Korea yang bernama EXO. Ia menyanyi sambil membayangkan Baekhyun.

Ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Seiring waktu berlalu, Chanyeol tidak melihat sosok Baekhyun datang ketaman kampus sedari tadi. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Ia lalu beranjak menuju kantor dosen untuk memastikan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, ia takut jika Baekhyun malah tidak ada di sana. Chanyeol sampai di kantor dosen dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia bertemu dengan Mrs. Tiffany.

"Permisi songsaenim, apa Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Nickhun Songsaenim?"tanya Chanyeol sehabis membungkuk pada dosen tersebut.

Mrs. Tiffany atau kekasih malah menampakan raut wajah bingung.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ah, tapi Mr. Nickhun justru sudah pulang lebih awal karena tak enak badan. Ia malah berpesan pada ku untuk menyampaikannya pada Baekhyun. Sesudah aku menyampaikannya pada Baekhyun ia justru pergi. Mungkin ia menunggu mu di taman."jelas Mrs. Tiffany

Chanyeol tercekat dengan raut wajah kaget.

"Eoh ne arasseo, gomawo simida songsaenim."ujar Chanyeol membungkukan badan lalu pergi.

"Cheonmaneyo~" Mrs. Tiffany menatap aneh seorang Chanyeol.

"Ia tampak begitu khawatir, ada apa?"tanya nya heran.

**Sueno~**

Chanyeol berlari dengan kencang menelusuri setiap jalan. Ini sudah hampir pukul 7 malam. Ponsel Baekhyun tidak aktif. Ia berfikir Baekhyun tidak mungkin marah karena hal yang difikirkan Chanyeol. Semarah-marahnya Baekhyun pada dirinya, ia akan tetap mengangkat telpon dari dirinya. Makanya ia menjadi khawatir.

Chanyeol berlari menuju rumah Baekhyun sekarang dan kini ia sudah masuk area perumahan tempat rumah Baekhyun berada.

Saat ia belok ke tikungan menuju rumah Baekhyun, langkahnya dengan cepat berhenti, padahal tinggal berlari beberapa meter kedepan maka ia sampai di rumah Baekhyun.

Apa yang membuatnya berhenti?

Ia melihat Baekhyun dan Suho sedang berbincang-bincang akrab sambil tertawa di depan pintu pagar rumah Baekhyun. Dari yang Chanyeol lihat, ia dapat memastikan bahwa Suho dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia kemudian bersembunyi di balik tong sampah besar dan memperhatikan Suho dan Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Mereka terlihat tertawa dan berbincang akrab. Sesekali ia dapat melihat Baekhyun merona karena Suho lalu Suho mengacak rambut Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol menahan sakit yang luar biasa dihatinya. Ia lalu mengerti kenapa ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di taman tadi. Sudah mendapat kejelasan, Chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu secara diam-diam.

Ia berusaha mencoba bersabar. Inilah resiko yang ia sadari jika ia hanya bersembunyi dari sebuah mawar yang ia letakan di laci meja bangku Baekhyun di kampus yang ia lakukan setiap hari sebagai penggemar rahasia Baekhyun.

Ia tahu ia harus menahan rasa sakit ini.

'Apakah mereka berpacaran?'batin Chanyeol.

**Sueno~**

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari kamar mandinya sehabis gosok gigi dan buang air kecil. Ia beranjak tidur.

Pipinya masih suka merona jika ia mengingat tadi sore ia pulang dengan orang yang ia sukai. Lebih tepatnya ia cintai.

Ia meraih ponsel nya yang sudah mati karena kehabisan tenaga di tasnya. Ia mulai mencolokan pengecas ponselnya ke sumber listrik lalu menyambungkannya ke ponsel.

Ponsel itu kembali hidup setelah diberi asupan daya. Baekhyun menghidupkan ponselnya lalu mengecek pesannya. Ada panggilan tak terjawab dari Chanyeol dan 68 pesan dari Chanyeol juga dengan isi yang hampir sama.

"_Kau dimana Baek?"_

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Apa kau marah?"_

"_Baek, balas pesan ku, angkat telpon ku, aku mengkhawatirkan mu."_

Baekhyun hendak membalasnya namun matanya terlalu berat dan kantuk. Ia sangat lelah sekaligus senang.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membahas soal ini dengan Chanyeol dan meminta maaf karena sudah membuat tiang listrik itu khawatir.

"Selamat malam Suho hyung."ujar Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat senang, tadi Suho sempat meminta nomor ponselnya.

**Sueno~**

Baekhyun melangkah dengan semangat menuju kelasnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, ia akhirnya sampai di kelas. Di dapatinya Chanyeol sedang berdiri didepan jendela kelasnya.

Chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Ia ingin bertanya pada Baekhyun soal kenapa ia tidak bisa dihubungi dan tidak mengabarinya. Ia pura-pura tidak tahu soal kencan Baekhyun dan Suho.

Belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya.

"Chanyeol, kemarin aku berkencan dengan Suho hyung! Kyaaa~"ujar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tercekat. 'Apa kau benar-benar melupakan ku Baek?'batin Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

Baekhyun benar-benar melupakan niat meminta maafnya dengan Chanyeol karena seorang pemuda bernama Suho. Meminta maaf karena sudah membuat si tiang listrik khawatir.

'_Apa ini adalah awal dari berkurangnya waktu bersama kita Baek?'_

Chanyeol tersenyum palsu menahan sakitnya demi membuat orang yang di sayanginya bahagia.

"Jinjjayo?"

**TBC**

**Aigoo~ Author minta maaf telat up date. Sempet ngilang feel buat nulis kemaren **

**Tapi sekarang author kembali dengan chapter 2. Gimana Chapter 2 ini? membosankan? Kurang menarik?**

**Beri pendapat kalian ne.**

**Di haruskan review disini. Ayo mari saling menghargai. Siders and good readers, ku tunggu review kalian. Semoga yang suka pada nambah ne? ^^**

**Terima kasih ya buat yang udah mau review , follow favorite ^^ author sayang kalian.**

**Ku tunggu review nya. Aku cinta pada kalian semua ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Sue****ῆ****o**

**Cast : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol Exo**

**Other Cast : Find by your self please ^^**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, drama**

**Rate : T+**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N : Baca dengan perlahan sampai habis, di resapi dan Review. Yang mau follow sama favorite juga boleh. Maaf ya jika cerita nya menurut chingu malah pasaran. Tapi author akan selalu mencoba membuat akhir FF yang tidak pernah terduga buat readers ^^. Diharuskan review disini, buat silent readers, saya tunggu review kalian. Mari saling menghargai.**

**~EXO~**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk berhadapan di cafetaria kampus mereka. Menikmati menu makan siang sembari bercerita. Tapi tunggu, jika kau ingin tau yang sebenarnya, maka sesungguhnya yang bercerita hanyalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Baekhyun.

Kalian tau apa yang dibicarakan atau diceritakan Baekhyun. Sungguh kalian ingin mengetahuinya? Baiklah. Akan tetapi, berjanjilah tidak memarahi Baekhyun.

"Sungguh Chanyeol, saat itu, aku duduk di bus dengan Suho hyung yang berada di sebelah ku. Aku sangat senang, kyyyaa~"

"Lalu, kalian berdua kemana lagi?"tanya Chanyeol berusaha antusias.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali merona hingga kedua telinganya pun ikut memerah hanya karena memikirkan tentang hal kemarin yang sempat terjadi.

"Ia~ eeumm, euum, mengajak ku untuk menikmati Bubble Tea di salah satu kedai Bubble Tea."Baekhyun berujar dengan malu-malu, ia lalu menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Wah, jinjja? Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol-ah."jawab Baekhyun pasti.

"Hwaaa~ berarti ada perkembangan dong?"tanya Chanyeol, lagi.

"Tentu ^^"

Dan ya, Baekhyun menceritakan tentang aktifitas dirinya dan Suho kemarin saat pulang kuliah. Ada banyak hal, makan bersama, minum Bubbel Tea dan juga membeli es krim. Di tambah lagi tentang Suho yang mengelap sudut bibir Baekhyun juga. Ckckckck, tidak tahukah Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai pendengar 'CURHATAN YANG PALING DI BENCI CHANYEOL' yang sudah menahan sakit yang menguliti hatinya hidup-hidup.

"Hmm, baguslah."Chanyeol menggugam dan mengangguk-angguk kecil sebagai tanda ia mengerti.

"Semoga saja akan ada perkembangan selanjutnya ne."ujar Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sekarang, Baekhyun semakin menjalani hari-harinya dengan senang. Kenapa? Karena ia sekarang sering berkomunikasi dengan seseorang, ingin tau siapa? Ya pasti dengan Suho tentu saja.

Ya, semenjak Suho meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun, Suho jadi sering berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka sering berkirim pesan singkat, saling bercanda, saling bertukar informasi menarik, sering membaca bersama di perpustakaan dengan Chanyeol sebagai obat nyamuknya. Ya kenapa? Karena mereka sekarang sering bertiga. Sakit hati? Pasti sudah menjadi makanan empuk bagi Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun, ia terlalu peka untuk menyadari hal itu.

Inilah resiko bagi Chanyeol, dan ia mengetahuinya dengan sadar dan pasti.

**~EXO~**

Kini, Jongin dan Sehun sedang asyik berjalan-jalan di salah satu taman di kampus mereka. Kedua sahabat sejoli itu baru saja selesai makan siang di kantin. Kini, mereka memilih melepas beban pikiran sembari berbincang di taman belakang kampus.

Jangan heran jika mereka sering bersama, alasan terbaik dan yang paling tepat adalah karena mereka sudah dekat sejak duduk di kelas 2 SMP.

Sebenarnya, banyak yang mengira kalau mereka itu sepasang kekasih. Hanya saja, karena keduanya itu berpegang teguh terhadap status sebagai seorang seme mereka, jadi, sangat tidak mungkin seorang Jongin dan seorang Sehun bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang sudah seperti kakak adik.

Sehun dan Jongin asyik berjalan beriringan hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak karena saling bertukar candaan. Tawa keduanya terhenti saat sepasang bola mata masing-masing menangkap seseorang sedang bernyanyi di kursi taman sendirian.

Sehun bingung. 'Apa orang itu tidak mendengar tawa keras kami?'batinnya.

Sedangkan Jongin, wajahnya mendadak menjadi cerah dengan mata yang memperhatikan namja mungil yang tengah duduk dengan nyaman sambil bernyanyi merdu.

Sehun yang memperhatikan ekspresi Jongin terhadap namja itu tampak mulai mengerti dan ia sudah bisa menerka siapa yang tengah duduk dengan anggunnya di kursi itu.

Sehun menyikut lengan Jongin dengan sikunya. Jongin menoleh terhadap Sehun yang menyikut lengannya.

Sehun berkata seolah mengerti tatapan Jongin "Ayo dekati dia, kau seme sejatika tidak?"goda Sehun.

"Oke, ayo kita dekati."jawab Jongin dan keduanya pun mendekat ke arah namja mungil itu.

Jongin merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat dan hatinya menghangat saat mendengar suara merdu namja bernama—

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ya~"sapa Jongin lembut menyentuh pundak mungil Kyungsoo.

"Ann—tunggu."ujar Kyungsoo. Ia mengenal suara ini, mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat seketika saat melihat namja yang menyapanya. Wajah tampan Jongin langsung tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Jongin tersenyum tampan.

Kyungsoo merasakan pipiya memanas. Ia dengan cepat meraih topinya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan topi. Ia lalu berdiri dan segera berlari dengan wajah tertutup. Ia bahkan hampir tersandung batu di taman itu.

Sehun menatap aneh Kyungsoo yang berlari dengan cepat. Sedangkan Jongin, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kau harus berjuang brother."Sehun merangkul sahabatnya.

"Kau harus bisa mendapatkan namja cantik itu."tambahnya.

**~EXO~**

Tao baru saja selesai mandi dan kini ia sudah berpiyama rapi dengan gambar panda di piyama itu.

Ia mondar-mandir tidak jelas didepan pintu utama apartement. Ia memasang wajah khawatir. Sudah pukul 8 malam dan kakak sepupunya yaitu Kyungsoo belum juga pulang ke apartement mereka berdua. Ia sangat khawatir.

Sesaat ia mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia membaca pesan yang masuk tersebut. Lalu pemuda panda itu berkacak pinggang dan berdecak.

Kemudian, ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menatap malas pintu utama itu dan mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan kakinya.

Clek.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, seorang pemuda masuk dan kemudian menutup pintu dengan bunyi blam kecil.

"Kenapa dengan mu panda?"tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa di intimidasi oleh tatapan Tao.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang hyung? Kau berkencan dengan pria mana sampai jam segini?"Tao malah balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas dan mendesah pelan. "Anak ini.."gumamnya.

"Ayolah hyung, aku mengkhawatirkan mu."ujar Tao.

"Suho sunbaenim tadi mengajak ku makan malam di salah satu cafe Tao-ya. Kau pulang dengan siapa tadi? Maaf aku tidak mengabari mu ne."jelas Kyungsoo yang di akhiri dengan ungkapan penyesalan.

Tao menghela nafas. "Aku pulang dengan Kris hyung tadi. Aih, kau sudah makan? Aku belum makan hyung."keluh Tao.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan di luar saja dengan Kris sunbaenim saja tadi? Ia tidak mungkin tidak mengajak mu makan kan?"

"Aigoo. Aku kira kau sudah pulang duluan dan menunggu ku, jadi, aku menolak ajakannya karena memilih makan di rumah bersama mu."jelas Tao.

"Jeongmallyo? Ah, maafkan aku ne. Ayo kita ke dapur, aku akan memasak."ajak Kyungsoo lalu menggandeng tangan Tao, membawanya menuju dapur.

Mereka telah sampai di dapur. Kyungsoo meletakan tasnya di salah satu kursi meja makan. Ia meraih celemek biru mudanya lalu mencuci tangan. Selesai dengan itu, ia membuka kulkas dan meraih beberapa bahan makanan.

"Jadi? Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Suho itu?"tanya Tao langsung.

Kyungsoo masih santai dengan pisaunya, mengiris beberapa bahan makanan.

"Kami sempat nonton di bioskop dan makan malam."jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Jinjayo? Apa dia menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja, kami sudah dekat cukup lama dan ia begitu perhatian pada ku Tao-ya. Dia juga senang menjaga ku, dia namja yang baik dan romantis."

Dan mereka terus saling berbincang sembari memasak untuk makan malam Tao karena ia belum makan dari sore.

**~EXO~**

Baekhyun, ia sedang bersama Chanyeol saat ini. Oke, kali ini tanpa Suho. Baiklah, itu cukup membuat wajah Baekhyun tampak datar sekarang. Ia juga beberapa kali mengecek ponselnya.

"Kenapa ia tidak mengirim ku pesan?"gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya karena suasana koridor yang tampak cukup ramai.

"Apa ia sibuk? Tapi Chen hyung tadi terlihat santai saja berkencan dengan Minseok hyung, padahal ia satu kelas dengan Suho hyung."Baekhyun tampak berbicara sendiri.

Ya, Chanyeol mengenakan headshetnya sekarang. Dari pada ia mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang merindukan Suho yang juga berarti menyakiti diri Chanyeol sendiri, lebih baik ia mendengarkan lagu saja bukan?.

Baekhyun terus mengeluh, tak karuan dalam hatinya. Kemana Suho kemana dia, kenapa dia tidak ini, tidak itu.

'Apa Suho hyung hanya menjadikan aku pelampiasan saja?'

'Apa ia hanya mendekati ku untuk mengisi kekosongan dan kesendiriannya?'

'Apa Suho hyung sekarang memiliki pacar dan membuang ku?'

Batin Baekhyun bergejolak. Ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuang pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan hanya khayalannya saja. Suho tidak mungkin sejahat itu—pikirnya.

Kini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di kelas mereka. Dosen mereka izin karena istrinya akan segera melahirkan hari ini. Cukup membosankan sebenarnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tampak murung. Ia bingung, tidak biasa si ceria Baekhyun akan jadi murung seperti ini hanya karena Suho tidak mengirimi pesan padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis namun sangat tampan.

Ia kemudian melepaskan sebuah headshetnya lalu ia meletakan sebelah headshetnya pada telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit kaget dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum. Mereka berbagi headshet sekarang, Chanyeol menggunakan sebelah kanan dan Baekhyun sebelah kirinya.

Baekhyun bingung, ia tidak mendengar apa pun di telinganya. Tak ada lagu yang di putar. Chanyeol kemudian meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja. Kemudian ia membuka daftar lagu yang ia miliki di ponselnya tersebut.

Matanya terus membaca tiap judul dan berhenti pada sebuah lagu. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan.

_**Girls' Generation – All My Love Is For You**_

Ia memutar lagu tersebut dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis saat lagu itu terdengar dari headshet yang ia gunakan.

Chanyeol merasakan hangat dihatinya saat ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis baginya.

Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi mengikuti lagu.

Sangat lembut, ia bernyanyi penuh perasaan. Chanyeol kembali merasakan kehagatan mendera setiap sudut hatinya. Ia sangat tenang saat mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun membelai gendang telinganya. ia merasa sangat bahagia saat mendengarkan Baekhyun bernyanyi lagu cinta yang begitu manis seperti ini. Itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa lagu itu Baekhyun persembahkan hanya untuknya. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa lagu itu bukan Baekhyun persembahkan untuknya. Melainkan untuk—

Namja lain yang tak pasti akan membalas perasaan itu atau tidak.

Baekhyun melepaskan headshet di telinga kirinya lalu memasangnya kembali di telinga kanan. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Chanyeol. Menjadikan tempat itu sandaran.

Chanyeol, ia kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar sedikit menyandar ke kepala Baekhyun. Merasakan betapa lembutnya helaian demi helaian rambut Baekhyun.

_Eyeah eyeah eyah eyeah eyeah eyeah eyeah eyeah eyeah Kokorowa Sobani Iru~_

Baekhyun bersenandung lembut. Membuat hati Chanyeol bergetar hebat mendengar betapa lembutnya alunan pita suara Baekhyun.

Angin musim dingin membelai keduanya dari arah jendela yang terbuka. Butiran-butiran salju yang putih bersih juga menemani mereka.

Sungguh memberi ketenangan yang mendalam bagi keduanya.

**~EXO~**

Kris sedang berada di perpustakaan sekarang. Seorang diri sekarang. Mungkin tidak lagi.

"Hei naga jelek."

Kris menoleh pada asal suara. Oh ya, itu adalah adiknya, Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Bacon?"tanya Kris yang kembali memperhatikan bukunya.

"Mencari mu, memangnya mau apa lagi."jawab Baekhyun.

Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore.

"Dimana pacar mu?"tanya Kris. Baekhyun menaikan alisnya sebelah—menatap heran pada kakak tertuanya.

"Apa maksud mu hyung?"tanya Baekhyun menagih kejelasan maksud kakaknya.

"Park Chanyeol itu."jelas Kris.

Baekhyun memukul lengan kekar kakaknya dengan pelan. Sang kakak malah hanya terkekeh geli. "Cara kau mengayunkan lengan masih seperti anak kecil ne?"ejek Kris dan membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ia kesal, sudah berapa kali ia menjelaskan pada seluruh orang di rumah bahwa CHANYEOL BUKAN PACARNYA.

"Chanyeol pulang duluan, ia bilang orang tuanya akan ke Busan untuk beberapa hari. Jadi ia pulang lebih cepat untuk mengantar orang tuanya ke stasiun kereta."jelas Baekhyun dan Kris hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Baekhyun pun menunggu Kris membaca bukunya. Ia tidak mau pulang jalan kaki ke rumahnya sendirian. Oh, ayolah, itu sangat menyebalkan bukan?

Baru 20 menit ia menunggu, kebosanan sudah mulai melanda dirinya. Kris bukan tipe orang yang suka berbicara.

"Hyung~ apakah kau masih betah membaca buku? Ayo pulang~"Baekhyun menggunakan jurus aegyonya.

Kris tidak mau menoleh, ia tidak mau luluh karena melihat wajah imut adiknya. "Aku masih ingin membaca."jawab Kris datar.

"Aigoo."keluh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau tunggu saja disini, aku ingin membeli es krim dan menikmatinya di taman. Oke?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Baiklah adik manis."jawab Kris.

Baekhyun berdiri, ia kembali menggendong tasnya, kemudian melangkahkan tungkai kakinya menuju pintu utama. Ia berhenti.

"Hyung, jika sudah selesai cari aku di taman ne?"

"Hmm."gumam Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia berjalan menuju toko es krim di depan kampusnya.

Kurang dari 10 menit, ia sudah sampai di kedai es krim tersebut.

"Hai Sooyoung noona~"panggil Baekhyun di counter pemesanan.

"Hai Baekhyunie, dimana pacar mu?"tanya Sooyoung—penjaga counter pemesanan sekaligus adik pemilik toko es krim ini—Choi Siwon.

"Aigoo, Chanyeol itu teman ku noona, kami hanya sangat dekat."bantah Baekhyun. Astaga, semua orang mengira bahwa Chanyeol adalah pacarnya. Aku rasa kalian tau mengapa itu terjadi bukan?.

"Hahaha, ara ara ara. Mau pesan apa adik manis?"tanya Sooyoung ramah. Ia sudah kenal Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Seperti biasa, rasa stroberry, ukuran besar ne?"pesan Baekhyun. Sooyoung pun hanya mengangguk dan memberi tahu Ibu nya yang akan menyiapkan es krim di dapur.

"Dimana Siwon hyung? Aku tidak melihatnya."tanya Baekhyun.

"Ia masih belum pulang kuliah. Aku saja baru pulang kuliah."jawab Sooyoung dan Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Setelah sedikit menunggu, es krim ukuran besar warna pink yang tentunya rasa stroberry pun datang ke genggagaman Baekhyun. Setelah membayar dan berterima kasih, Baekhyun pun beranjak kembali menuju universitas.

Ia akan menikmati es krimnya dengan tenang di taman belakang karena disana sangat sepi.

Baekhyun melangkah sembari menikmati es krim besar di tangannya. Saking bersemangatnya dirinya, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa bibirnya sudah cemot akan es krim. Sungguh seperti anak kecil. Mungkin, jika ada Chanyeol disini, ia akan di omeli dan bibirnya akan di bersihkan oleh jemari Chanyeol.

Ia merindukan Chanyeol. Tunggu, kenapa ia merindukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah dekat dengan taman.

Saat Baekhyun melihat ke taman. Ia tertegun, Baekhyun lalu bersembunyi di samping gedung kampus. Ia berterima kasih karena dua orang yang ia lihat tadi tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia melihat Suho dan Kyungsoo sedang berbicara serius. Suara mereka tidak bisa Baekhyun dengar. Ia hanya bisa melihat kedua orang itu.

Jantung Baekhyun sudah berdetak kencang—takut.

Lalu, ia melihat Suho tersenyum, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu, kedua orang itu mendekat. Kemudian, di lihatnya tangan Suho sedikit membelai leher Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo seperti menahan geli. Mata Baekhyun memanas.

'Ini tidak mungkin batinnya.'

Mau di lanjutkan? Baiklah.

Suho kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepala, ia menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Ia mulai merendahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Begitu juga Kyungsoo yang memejamkan mata.

Perlahan namun pasti. Bibir mereka menyatu.

Tangan kanan Suho menahan pinggang Kyungsoo dan merapatkan diri mereka. Mereka berciuman dan mulai ke tingkat level selanjutnya. Baekhyun dapat melihat itu, Suho yang tampak melumat bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Dan juga Kyungsoo yang tampak meladeni permainan itu. Dan kini, kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang tampak berada di bahu kiri dan kanan Suho. Baekhyun berpikir, pasti mereka sudah mendesah satu sama lain.

Mata Baekhyun berair, justru ia sudah menangis sekarang. Tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya dan tangan kanannya tetap memegang mangkuk plastik es krimnya. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan mendrama seperti sinetron murahan atau sebagainya, ia tidak akan menjatuhkan es krim kesayangannya hanya karna melihat adegan seperti ini, tidak akan.

Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dan berbalik, ia akan pergi dari sana, menuju taman lain. Ayolah, taman kan tidak hanya satu di universitas seluas ini.

Tepat setelah 15 menit ia pergi dari situ. Kyungsoo dan Suho melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo dengan rona merah di pipinya mundur 1 langkah dari Suho. Bibirnya bengkak. Ia baru saja bertukar saliva saat pertarungan lidah dengan Suho.

"Mianhae Suho hyung."lirih Kyungsoo,

Suho tersenyum tipis. "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah meminta mu melakukan ini."

"Gwenchana hyung."

**~EXO~**

Baekhyun sedang memakan es krimnya dengan brutal saat ini. Ia terus menyendoki es krimnya dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya, agar ia tidak terisak walaupun air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Lebih sakit dari apa pun.

Setelah semangkuk es krim itu habis, Baekhyun membersihkan mulutnya yang cemot akan es krim dengan tisuenya. Kemudian membersihkan lelehan air matanya yang begitu bening. Ia lalu beranjak menuju tong sampah dan membuang tisue itu ke tong sampah.

_Sowoneul Malhaebwa bwa bwa~_

_I'm Genie for you boy~_

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat mendengar nada dering ponselnya. Satu panggilan dari Chanyeol. Ia mengangkatnya, tidak menyadari bahwa suaranya masih bergetar dan ia mulai terisak saat es krimnya habis tadi.

"Halo~"suara Baekhyun bergetar. Matilah kau Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara Baekhyun. _"Baek? Kau dimana? Sudah pulang? Suara mu bergetar, gwenchana?"_

"A-aniya, sudah dulu ne~, kakak ku sudah menjemput."

"_Baek—pip"_

Panggilan terputus secara sepihak dan Baekhyun memasukan ponselnya kedalam tasnya, berbalik badan menghadap sang kakak yaitu Kris.

Kris terperanjat saat melihat mata Baekhyun sembab karena habis menangis. "Ayo pulang hyung~"ajak Baekhyun masih dengan suara bergetar.

"Ada apa Bekhyun-ah?"Kris mendadak berbicara dengan nada lembut.

Baekhyun segera memeluk Kris dan membenamkan kepala di dada bidang kakaknya. Baekhyun menangis di dada Kris. Ia juga terisak dan bahunya bergetar. Kris kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dan mencoba menenangkan sang adik.

**~EXO~**

Baekhyun dan Kris sampai di rumah pukul 07.30 malam setelah cukup lama berada di taman. Kris sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk menenangkan adiknya yang sedang menangis tak karuan di taman tadi. Ia memilih menenangkan Baekhyun dulu di bangku taman, barulah membawanya pulang ke rumah. Jika Baekhyun masih terisak sepanjang jalan, bisa-bisa Kris di tuduh sudah memperkosa Baekhyun dan membuat si Baekhyun menangis tak karuan.

Sehun menyambut kedatangan kedua kakaknya. Ia berniat mengacau Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya karena ia langsung berjalan lurus ke arah tangga.

Bahkan teriakan Ibunya yang menyuruhnya makan malam tidak di gubris sama sekali.

Satu kursi kosong di meja makan.

Sehun mendengus menatap makanannya. Bukan karena masakan ibunya tidak enak, Ibunya selalu menjadi koki terbaik di rumah. Ini karena ia tidak melihat Baekhyun berada di kursi nya untuk makan malam.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"tanya Luhan perhatian.

"Baekhyunie."jawab Sehun singkat. Ya, ia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang mengurung diri di kamar dan ia merasa bosan karena tidak bisa menggoda Baekhyun. Karena cara ia menyayangi Baekhyun adalah menggodanya.

**~EXO~**

Baekhyun sedang berdiam diri di jendela sekarang. Maksud ku, Baekhyun sedang duduk di depan jendela kamarnya, menopang dagunya sambil menangis lagi. Ini sudah pukul 10 dan ia belum tidur.

Angin malam musim dingin membelai pipinya dengan begitu lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya meraskan semilir angin yang begitu lembut dan dingin.

Setiap ia memejamkan matanya, ia kembali teringat akan kejadian tadi sore dan dengan cepat ia akan membuka matanya.

Ia menghela nafas kecewa dan matanya kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening itu. Ia bingung, kenapa seperti ini? kenapa ia menjadi selemah ini?

"Ini tidak benar Baekhyun-ah, jangan seperti ini, kau seperti orang bodoh."ucap Baekhyun. Hatinya terlampau sakit, melihat orang yang ia cintai berciuman panas dengan orang lain. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak sakit hati? Ya, walaupun Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa di cerita ini.

Baekhyun masih tetap menopang dagunya, menatap lurus ke cahaya rembulan dengan di temani angin malam yang tetap setia membelainya. Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa kamarnya di lantai 2 dan jendelanya berhadapan langsung ke halaman depan.

Air mata kembali jatuh dan mengalir di pipinya.

Tidak menyadari bahwa seorang namja bernama Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ya, Baekhyun terlihat jelas di jendelanya dari titik berdiri Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol rela menerjang malam dengan suhu udara yang sudah cukup down hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah."lirihnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

**TBC**

**Gimana Chapter ini chingu? Apa semakin membosankan ? apa makin gaje? Aku punya kejutan di next chapter. beri penilaian kalian di review ya? Harus review.**

**Aku sangat berterima kasih buat kalian yang udah mau favorite, review dan ngefollow. Aku cinta pada mu*ala Seohyun.**

**Buat Silent readers, ku tunggu review kalian ^^**

**See you on next chapter ne? I Love You~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sueῆo**

**A/N : Annyeong haseyo ^^ aku kembali dengan FF Sueno ini ^^. Maaf ya kalau up date nya udah telat pake banget dan ini dia chapter 4 nya. Aku sangat berterima kasih sama readers sekalian yang udah mau nunggu ini FF ya sama yang udah follow, review sama favorite juga^^. Kalau gitu kita langsung saja ya? Baca perlahan, santai dan review ^^ happy reading~ oh iya, chapter ini bakal lebih panjang T.T**

* * *

**~Sueῆo~**

* * *

CLEK~

Tao membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Ia datang dengan piyama berwarna putih bergambar panda lengkap dengan sandal rumah dan topinya. Tak lupa juga dengan boneka panda yang ia peluk dengan tangan kanannya.

Ia beranjak dan duduk di atas kasur putih Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan pajama party kan?"tanya Tao dan Kyungsoo berhasil mengangguk. Namja bermata bulat itu gemas melihat Tao yang begitu imut sekarang, ia lalu mencubit hidung mancung Tao.

Tao meringis kesakitan lalu menepis tangan Kyungsoo yang hanya di hadiahi kekehan ringan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jadi? Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Kris?"tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

Pipi Tao memerah sempurna. "Ia...mmm...mencium ku."jawab Tao yang menunjuk bibir kucing nya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat lebih besar sekarang. Apapun itu bagaimana mereka bisa berciuman?

"Tapi bibir mu tidak kembang Tao-ya."ujar Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan bibir Tao dengan seksama. Tao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kami hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja hyung. Ia tidak melumat ku atau menggigiti ku."jelas Tao.

"Lalu kenapa dengan bibir mu yang membengkak?"tanya Tao dengan senyuman yang seolah-olah mengejek Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meraba-raba bibirnya, ia merasa bersalah atas ciuman tadi.

"Tadi itu—"

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menelusuri rute yang akan membawanya menuju taman belakang kampus. Hari itu, seniornya yang bernama Suho memintanya untuk datang ke taman belakang sendirian. Tidak aneh bagi Kyungsoo mengingat ia dan Suho sudah dekat cukup lama.

Akhirnya, setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa menit, Kyungsoo sampai di taman belakang kampus. Ia belum melihat siapapun disini dan mulai mencari-cari sosok Suho yang mengajaknya bertemu.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil dirinya barusan. Ia melihat Suho yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya hingga sampai lah Suho berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa hyung?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Suho tampak membulatkan matanya lalu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Sepertinya ia tengah gugup sekarang.

"Hyung?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi mulai menagih.

"Euumm. Mungkin ini benar-benar tidak romantis Kyungsoo-ya, tapi ini, euumm, aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku pada mu..."Suho menyiapkan mentalnya dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

Suho menerjang mata Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang begitu indah. Ya, ia menatap mata Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Aku mencintai mu Kyungsoo-ya."

DEG

Kyungsoo terkejut sangat saat mendengar pernyataan Suho barusan. Ia mencintai Kyungsoo dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap mata Suho yang tersirat akan keseriusan dan ketulusan. Kyungsoo tau itu, ia bisa membacanya mata itu.

Otak Kyungsoo ingin menerimanya namun hatinya tidak bisa. Kyungsoo bingung. Ia bimbang dan mengingat nama Jongin yang selalu berada di posisi pertama dalam chart hatinya.

"Jadi Kyung? Bagimana?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan pelan lalu kembali menatap Suho setelah tadi sempat menundukan kepalanya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku, aku tak bisa, mungkin kita lebih cocok jika kita sebagai Hyung-Dongsaeng saja. Aku minta maaf hyung."tolak Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Mata Suho sempat meredup. Hatinya cukup sakit dan mendung, tapi saat ia melihat cara menolah dari Kyungsoo yang begitu hati-hati dan lembut, ia sedikit mengerti, ia tahu ada alasan lain Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan begitu lembut.

"Ne, arasseo, nan gwechana Kyungsoo-ya, aku mengerti."jawab Suho setelah beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening.

"Gomawo hyung."Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu Kyungsoo-ya?"Suho tak mengindahkan ucapan terima kasih dari Suho.

"Apa itu hyung?"tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

"Bolehkah aku mencium mu? Mencium orang yang aku cintai?"tanya Suho dan sedikit membuat Kyungsoo kaget di tempat dan Suho menyadari itu. Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Ne hyung."Kyungsoo menyetujui dan mengangguk berhasil membuat Suho tersenyum.

Kyungsoo berpikir, tidak salah jika ia menerima ciuman ini, lagi pula ini bukn ciuman pertamanya juga. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Suho semakin merasakan sakit jika ia menolak ciuman ini.

Setelah berciuman beberapa menit, Kyungsoo dan Suhopun melepas tautan bibir mereka yang baru saja bertukar saliva, saling melumat dan bertarung lidah.

"Mianhae Suho-hyung."

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah meminta mu melakukan ini."

"Gwenchana hyung."

Kyungsoo telah menceritakan semuanya pada adik sepupunya—Tao—dan berhasil membuat Tao menganga lebar.

"Jadi kau menolaknya?"akhirnya Tao berusaha dan Kyungsoo mengangguk polos. Tao mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghela nafas kecewa.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Padahal ia baik, sopan, tampan dan mecintai mu."tambah Tao.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya lebih dalam Tao, aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu padanya, kau tau kan aku mencintai siapa?"bela Kyungsoo.

Tao lagi-lagi menghela nafas mengingat ia sangat tahu siapa yang ada di hati Kyungsoo. "Ne ne ne, arasseo."sahut Tao akhirnya.

"Apa aku terlalu mencintainya? Rela menunggu nya yang belum memberikan kepastian pada ku?"tanya Kyungsoo dan membuat Tao memandangnya kasihan.

"Hah~Jongin."ujar Kyungsoo lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

* * *

**~Sue****ῆ****o~**

* * *

Glup

Suho meletakan dengan kasar botol anggur nya yang sudah kosong tanpa setetes pun ke atas meja yang ada diruang Tvnya. Ia kemudian meraih satu botol lagi dan membuka tutupnya dan kembali meneguk setiap tetes cairan berakohol tersebut yang siap membuat mu serasa terbang ke langit yang biru. Itu sudah botol ke-duanya. Kaget? Tentu saja, ini lah tingkah Suho di balik paras malaikatnya, minuman alkohol adalah sahabat keduanya dan Jongdae yang menjadi sahabat pertama tahu soal itu.

Jongdae sudah berulang kali menasehati Suho soal kebiasan buruknya itu tapi selalu di abaikan oleh Suho tentunya.

Suho melepas ujung botol tersebut dari mulutnya secara kasar. Cairan alkohol tersebut sedikit mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum mengejek entah pada siapa.

"Kyungsoo-ya~"racaunya tidak jelas.

"Mengapa kau menyukai namja lain eoh?"

"Ahahaha"tawanya hambar ntah karena apa. Alkohol sudah menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya, ia bukan Guardian Suho saat ini.

Ia kemudian kembali meneguk minuman beralkohol itu lagi dan meraih ponselnya. Ia membuka ponselnya lalu melihat-lihat foto yang terdapat di gallery ponselnya.

Itu foto-foto Kyungsoo yang ia simpan di memori ponselnya. Ia menatap sedih foto-foto Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu manis, imut, cantik di waktu yang bersamaan.

Setelah menggeser beberapa foto lagi, ia menemukan sebuah foto, itu adalah foto dirinya dan Baekhyun saat sedang menikmati Bubble Tea. Sesaat, nama Baekhyun terlintas di pikirnya. Ia tersenyum mengejek melihat foto itu.

"Baekhyun."

Ia terkekeh geli sesaat.

"Tunggu seminggu lagi sayang."

* * *

**~Sue****ῆ****o~**

* * *

Garis emas cahaya sang mentari masuk melalui celah gorden Baekhyun. Namja cantik dan manis itu melenguh saat ia merasakan garis cahaya tersebut menyapa mata indahnya yang tertutup rapat oleh kelopak matanya.

Ia kemudian meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang terasa berminyak.

Ia kemudian mencoba duduk di atas ranjangnya namun rasa sakit kemudian memeluk kepalanya.

"Euungghh."suara serak khas orang bangun tidur itu terdengar.

Ia kemudian memaksakan dirinya berdiri. Kepalanya terasa amat-amat pusing tak tertahankan namun ia tetap berjalan dengan lemah.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan sangat hati-hati, beberapa kali ia hampir saja terjatuh. Ia sampai di bawah, di ruang makan keluarga, di dekat meja makan.

"Noona, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak kuliah hari ini, aku tidak enak badan, aku akan ke atas lagi, ingin tidur."jawab Baekhyun, ia kebawah hanya untuk memberi tahu soal itu. Ia kemudian berbalik badan dan mulai melangkah ke anak tangga pertama.

Tiba-tiba saja, pandangannya menjadi berkunang-kunang dan telinganya mendengar dengan samar-samar suara orang-orang yang memanggil namanya dengan suara tinggi.

GREB

Itu yang Baekhyun ingat dan setelahnya semua gelap.

* * *

**~Sue****ῆ****o~**

* * *

Baekhyun tengah mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjangnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjangnya dengan nyaman. Menikmati bubur buatan ibunya dengan di suapi oleh Sehun. Ini sudah cukup sore sekitar jam 4 mungkin dan seharusnya Sehun masih berada di kampus.

"Kenapa kau tidak kuliah?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mengurusi mu."jawab Sehun dengan nada datar. "Apa noona sudah merasa baikan?"tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ya, terima kasih sudah merawat ku hari ini."ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum damai dan Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ya, dari tadi pagi Baekhyun tertidur pulas dengan kompres di kepalanya dan ditemani oleh Sehun yang siap siaga duduk di kursi meja belajar Baekhyun. Dia adik yang sangat protektif dan posesif.

"Dimana Luhan hyun dan Kris hyung?"tanya Baekhyun. Seketika, pandangan Sehun meredup, wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih. Sehun lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan beranjak membawa mangkuk bubur yang kosong pergi keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dalam diam.

Baekhyun menatap aneh seorang Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"_Hyung~sadarlah"_

Baekhyun mendengar seseorang. Suara seseorang yang berbicara padanya dengan nada putus asa. Baekhyun kemudian menoleh kekanan dan kekiri tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"_Hiks hiks"_

Kini isakan dari seorang pria. Apa Sehun yang menangis? Suaranya mirip suara Sehun. Untuk memastikannya, Baekhyun memanggil Sehun dan ia dapat mendengar jawaban Sehun yang terdengar cukup jauh. Jadi ia yakin bahwa itu bukan suara Sehun.

"_Hiks hiks hiks"_

Lagi, Baekhyun mendengarnya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal itu lalu meraih handuknya dan melesat kekamar mandi. Ia ingin menikmati mandi air hangat saja.

Namun, otaknya masih memikirkan sesuatu.

'Suara apa itu?'

* * *

**~Sue****ῆ****o~**

* * *

Baekhyun sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya saat ini sambil melihat ke arah jendela, menatap betapa indahnya bulan purnama malam ini. semua selalu terlihat sama setiap malam. Baekhyun juga heran dengan hal itu dan ia mengabaikannya saja. Baekhyun juga sering merasakan waktu berjalan begitu cepat, ia juga kurang merasakan tidurnya dan merasa hari-hari begitu cepat berlalu. Ia merasa sedikit tidak wajar namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu lagi.

Clek~

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kamar.

"Ada Chanyeol. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"tanya sang Ibu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja bu." Dengan senyuman termanis yang ia punya untuk sang Ibu. Ibu Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dan berjalan ke lantai bawah.

Butuh beberapa menit Baekhyun menunggu hingga pintu kembali terbuka dan menampakan seorang Chanyeol yang begitu tinggi. Baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat hati Chanyeol semakin cerah saat melihatnya. Kini Chanyeol sedang duduk di tepian ranjang Baekhyun.

"Apa masih sakit?"tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kepala ku terasa pusing kembali, kambuh, ku pikir sudah benar-benar sembuh."jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan memijat ringan kepala Baekhyun.

"Biar aku pijat saja agar terasa lebih baik."

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah."suara Baekhyun terdengar cukup lemah.

Suasana hening tapi begitu nikmat untuk dirasakan—ketenangan. Kepala Baekhyun terasa benar-benar nyaman di pijat oleh jemari-jemari handal Chanyeol. Sang pemijat hanya tersenyum senang melihat respon yang diberikan padanya.

Beberapa lama kemudian Chanyeol selesai memijat Baekhyun. "Bagaimana?"tanyanya.

"Kau sangat hebat Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, kebahagian Baekhyun adalah kebahagiannya juga. "Apa Suho sudah menghubungi mu? Ia tidak masuk kuliah tadi."entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa benar-benar harus menanyakan hal ini.

DEG

Baekhyun terkejut, bola matanya memanas mendengar nama itu. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian itu, ia berharap itu memang sebuah mimpi. Tapi Baekhyun meragukannya mengingat betapa buruknya ia menangis kemarin malam di jendela hingga membuatnya masuk angin.

Air mata itu mengalir lagi dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertegun saat itu juga.

"Hiks."satu isakan lolos.

"Waeyeo Baekhyun-ah?"tanya Chanyeol yang merasa panik melihat respon Baekhyun. Baekhyun malah menangis dengan isakan-isakan yang bersusulan namun tak bersuara dan meraung.

Chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan sekarang, Baekhyun menangis kemarin pasti karena hal itu. Astaga, Chanyeol kembali merasakan pilu melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ah~ aku tidak bisa merasa tenang semenjak kejadian kemarin~"ujar Baekhyun bergetar.

Srakk

Grebb.

Chanyeol seketika berbaring di sebelah kanan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba membuat namja mungil itu tenang.

"Ceritakan pada ku Baekhyun-ah."titah Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan tangis.

"Ceritakanlah, agar kau tenang, menangislah Baekhyun-ah."

"Suho, ia berciuman dengan Kyungsoo hiks hiks."

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak sempurna. 'Apa ia mempermainkan Baekhyun?'batinnya. Baekhyun pun mulai bercerita pada Chanyeol. Semuanya sampai selesai.

"...aku merasa benar-benar lemah dan pecah sejak saat itu Chanyeol-ah."ujar Baekhyun menutup ceritanya. Chanyeol sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, berusaha membuat namja itu merasa kuat dan aman. Ujung hidung Baekhyun menempel di dada Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah, apa kau sudah merasa tenang dan kuat kembali?"tanya Chanyeol. Ia berusaha menenangkan namja mungil itu dengan pelukannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol dapat melihat itu. Baekhyun tetap menangis didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

'Tenanglah Baek, aku disini.'

* * *

**~Sue****ῆ****o~**

* * *

Kyungsoo tengah berada di perpustakaan kampus. Ia sedang mencari-cari buku untuk dibaca sebagai referensi karena ia mendapat tugas dari dosennya. Merepotkan memang dan ia harus melakukannya demi memenuhi nilai standar tentunya. Kyungsoo tidak boleh mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada di China perihal bisnis.

Ia terus mencari-cari buku yang dibutuhkan namun tetap saja ia belum menemukannya. Ia lalu mendongak keatas dan melihat buku yang ia butuhkan ada dideretan atas yang cukup tinggi. Pantas saja ia tidak menemukannya di deretan bawah.

Kyungsoo mencoba meraih buku tersebut tapi terlalu tinggi dan ia tak sampai menggapainya. Ia lalu meloncat-loncat untuk mendapatkan buku tersebut dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

Inilah sialnya menjadi orang pendek—pikir Kyungsoo.

Kini ia siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meloncat setinggi mungkin agar bisa meraih buku itu. Ia mulai menghitung.

"Satu dua—"

"Tiga."hitungan ketiga itu suara orang lain, bukan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"KYA~."Kyungsoo sedikit teriak dan menatap kebawah, ke arah wajah orang yang mengangkatnya. Itu Jongin!

"Ayo cepat ambil buku mu, kau berat."ledek Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sadar dan segera meraih bukunya. Jongin lalu menurunkan badan petiti tersebut.

"Terima kasih."ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjawab "Sama-sama." Tersenyum tampan membuat Kyungsoo semakin terpesona.

"Hai. Aku Kim Jongin, senang berkenalan dengan mu. Dan kau sangat manis."Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kyungsoo

DEG

Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar memerah. Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Jongin.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, senang berkenalan dengan mu."_dan kau sangat tampan._

_**21.01—**_

Kyungsoo tengah berjalan pelan menuju bangku di taman yang berada di tepian Sungai Han. Ia hanya sendirian sekarang, Tao sedang kencan dengan Kris saat ini dan Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Ia jadi punya waktu sendirian.

Ia duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap ke Sungai Han dan jembatan Gimpo yang begitu indah dengan pelanginya. Ia sangat suka tempat ini.

Anginnya begitu kencang namun ia tak perlu takut kedinginan. Ia sudah menggunakan pakaian serba tebal dan syal juga, di kedua tangannya ada 2 kaleng kopi yang begitu hangat dan ada beberapa kantong air hangat ia selipkan di dalam pakaiannya.

"Hangat~"ujarnya.

Ia menikmati suasana tenang seperti ini hingga ada seseorang datang dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan jarak yang cukup lumayan.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Jongin?!"

"Wah, hai Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo kaget tapi tidak terlalu bagi Jongin. Hening menyelimuti mereka saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang seorang uke lakukan di luar semalam ini di tepi Sungai Han?"

"Sedangkan kau? Apa yang sedang seorang seme lakukan di tepi Sungai Han selarut ini?"Kyungsoo malah berbalik bertanya pada Jongin.

"Ayolah, kau harusnya menjawab ku dulu."jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk pada Jongin.

"Aku pernah membaca sesuatu di sebuah FF beberapa hari lalu. Seseorang datang ke tepian Sungai Han untuk menyendiri karena 2 hal."Kyungsoo mulai berceloteh dan membuat Jongin tertarik dengan topik.

"Yang pertama, karena jatuh cinta dan yang kedua karena patah hati. Jadi kau karena yang mana?"tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Jatuh cinta."

DEG

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja yang ku temui di perpustakaan tadi, dia cantik, imut dan manis di saat yang bersamaan, aku membantunya mengambil buku. Aku juga berkenalan dengannya.."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar perkataan Jongin. Apa seseorang sedang bermimpi?

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Aku juga beruntung saat ini bertemu dengannya di bangku taman tepian Sungai Han. Kau sendiri karena apa?"Jongin akhiri dengan pertanyaan, namun pandangannya lurus ke Sungai Han. Kyungsoo tertegun saat itu juga.

"Jatuh cinta..."

"...dengan pria berkulit tan."

* * *

**~Sue****ῆ****o~**

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di cafetaria kampus saat ini. menikmati jam makan siang mereka berdua saja saat ini.

"Kau tau, Kyungsoo menolak cinta dari Suho sunbaenim."

Telinga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri saat mendengar topik pembicaraan gadis-gadis di belakang mereka.

"Ya, aku tau. Jual mahal sekali ya si Kyungsoo. Padahal Suho oppa adalah namja yang sangat baik bukan? Sok jual mahal sekali."ujar salah satu gadis lagi.

"Bukan begitu, kalian tau tidak, Kyungsoo itu menyukai Jongin, tapi Jongin belum membalas perasaannya. Padahal Suho oppa sudah di isukan menyuka Kyungsoo sudah cukup lama loh. Kalau aku si bakalan pilih Suho oppa dari pada menunggu yang tak pasti."

"Sayang sekali Suho oppa di tolak oleh Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia kira Suho sudah berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo hingga mereka berciuman di taman belakang kemarin. Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun pun cukup terkejut, berarti tidak sepenuhnya salah satu saingannya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun telah gugur. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun. Mengingat ia sangat tahu akan perasaan cinta Baekhyun yang begitu besar pada Suho.

'Jadi yang kemarin itu apa maksudnya?'tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Clek

Pintu cafetaria terbuka dan masuklah sepasang namja kedalam tempat tersebut.

'Jongin dan Kyungsoo.'batin Baekhyun.

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka—Jongin dan Kyungsoo—karena sepasang namja itu terlihat cukup mesra saat ini. beberapa gadis langsung berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka.

Mereka tengah berjalan menuju counter pemesanan sembari berpegangan tangan dan tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

'Mereka berpacaran?'tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan sepasang kekasih tersebut hingga mereka telah mendapatkan pesanan mereka lalu berjalan menuju bangku melewati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap menu makan siangnya. Ia benar-benar kurang mengerti akan semua ini.

* * *

**~Sue****ῆ****o~**

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja selesai dari kuliah mereka. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Suho ada di universitas.

'Kemana Suho hyung?'tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun cukup berubah semenjak insiden dirinya yang melihat adegan ciuman antara Suho dan Kyungsoo. Ia berpikir bahwa Suho berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo namun beberapa hari yang lalu ia melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan dengan mesra di kantin. Lalu Baekhyun juga sudah bertanya dengan adiknya si Sehun yang bersahabat baik dengan Jongin dan Sehun bilang berita tentang kencan Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu benar. Jadi? Apakah Suho sedang di selingkuhi oleh Kyungsoo? Ia sangat-sangat bingung sekarang.

Berbicara soal perubahan Baekhyun, Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi namja yang kurang ceria sekarang. Ia tidak seperti dulu, menjadi seseorang yang begitu menyenangkan, ceria dan cerah. Ia memberikan perubahan yang signifikan tidak hanya pada Chanyeol tapi pada semua orang.

Baekhyun si pendiam. Ia terkenal dengan nama seperti itu sekarang.

"Kau ingin kemana yeol?"tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang berjalan beriringan dengannya dengan tujuan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terkesan dingin.

"Aku ingin mengantar mu Baek."jawab Chanyeol berusaha secerah mungkin.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Aku ingin sendiri untuk hari ini."tolak Baekhyun dan masih terkesan dingin.

"Tapi Baek—"

"Tolong mengerti Chanyeol-ah."pinta Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun tetap berjalan dengan matanya yang tidak bercahaya seperti dulu.

Ia merasa semakin sakit setelah berbicara dengan nada dingin pada Chanyeol tadi. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Baek..."lirihnya.

Kini, Baekhyun sudah berada dikamarnya, ia telah mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu melempar tasnya di sembarang tempat. Ponsel Baekhyun mendadak berdering yang berada di atas meja nakasnya. Baekhyun beranjak dengan malas menuju ponselnya yang terus bernyanyi lagu SNSD berjudul Genie. Baekhyun meraih ponsel tersebut dan terkejut saat ia melihat nama yang tertera disana. Ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo..."

"_Baekhyun-ah?"_

"Ne, Suho hyung?"

"_Aku baru pulang dari Busan. Maaf baru mengabari mu."_

"Oh, pantas saja kau tidak masuk kuliah."

"_Ya, begitulah. Eumm, kita besok libur kan? Kau ada waktu luang?"_

"A-ada hyung. Kenapa?"

"_Bisakah kita berkencan? Aku merindukan mu."_

DEG

Baekhyun terkejut. Suho mengajaknya berkencan? Bukan kah ia kemarin terlihat berciuman dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti semua ini. Aku yakin Baekhyun pasti akan menolak ini.

"Baiklah hyung!"terima Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar dan wajah yang kembali cerah.

"_Baiklah, aku akan menjemput mu pukul 10 pagi."_

* * *

**~Sue****ῆ****o~**

* * *

Chanyeol tampak berjalan melewati gerbang universitas. Seperti biasa, ia datang dengan wajah yang begitu cerah dan berbinar karena ia selalu seperti itu. Ia dikenal dengan julukan 'Chanyeol si Vitamin.' Banyak orang bingung karena bagaimana bisa seorang Chanyeol yang ceria bisa berteman dengan Baekhyun yang cukup pendiam. Chanyeol hanya berpikir bahwa mereka belum mengetahui Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Saat di perjalan menuju kelas tepatnya di koridor, Chanyeol sempat bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Suho. Namja yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

'Tumben sekali orang itu disini?'tanya Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Chanyeol sungguh membenci orang bernama Suho tersebut, ia telah membuat Baekhyun menangis sesegukan saat Baekhyun tengah sakit waktu itu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kelasnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di bangkunya. Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari namja mungil itu. Ia dapat melihat betapa cerah wajah Baekhyun dengan senyuman dan eye smile miliknya. Membuat hatinya menghangat saat itu juga. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Chanyeol, kau ingin mendengar cerita ku?"tanya Baekhyun berbinar membuat Chaneyol benar-benar bahagia.

"Selalu."jawab Chanyeol benar-benar tertarik kali ini.

"Kemarin, aku kencan dengan Suho hyung!"

JDAR

Chanyeol merasa ada sebuah petir di atas kepalanya. Ia bukan cemburu, ia merasakan perasaan tak enak menggelayut manja di hatinya.

Maka, sejak saat itu pula, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Suho sering bersama lagi. Ya, lebih tepatnya ya Baekhyun dan Suho yang sering bersama. Chanyeol hanyalah seperti seorang body guard saja.

Baekhyun dan Suho juga sudah semakin dekat dan sering menempel bagaikan satu sama lan. Terkadang juga jika ada waktu luang, mereka akan kencang ke suatu tempat di Seoul, seperti nonton film dan sebagainya. Chanyeol benar-benar terabaikan.

Baekhyun, ia seolah-olah lupa tentang kejadian Suho dan Kyungsoo yang berciuman dan ia juga sudah tau bahwa ternyata Suho dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Kyungsoo menolak cinta Suho. Jika kalian berfikir tidakkah Baekhyun merasa jadi pelampiasan? Tentu saja Baekhyun merasa menjadi pelarian Suho. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya, ia berpikir bahwa Suho akan melupakan rasa pahitnya dengan Kyungsoo dan meraskan manis dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali bertemu di kelas mereka di universitas tempat mereka kuliah. Chanyeol datang lebih dulu, ia menunggu Baekhyun datang.

Srek~

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan tampaklah Baekhyun yang memasuki kelas dan berjalan penuh semangat menuju bangkunya di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Hai~"

Chanyeol terkejut saat ia melihat lamat-lamat seorang Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun sedikit bengkak dan terdapat sedikit bercak ungu disana. Chanyeol tahu apa itu, entah kenapa, ia merasa api imajiner mulai membakar dirinya.

"Baek! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"tanya Chanyeol masih berusaha tenang.

Baekhyun tampak malu-malu dengan pipi yang merona, tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah mulai menerka jawaban yang akan keluar.

"Aku, berciuman dengan dia."

BRAK

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan menabrakan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Ia melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun berusaha menghilangkan bekas bibir Suho disana.

Baekhyun terkejut dan ia mulai berontak dari Chanyeol. Ini sangat susah namun ia tidak akan menyerah.

"Cccuuaahh"

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas karena Baekhyun berhasil mendorong Chanyeol.

PLAK!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Oke, ini FF makin gaje aja yah -_- maaf ya telat banget up date nya ini udah di up date kok. Maaf juga ya kalau makin gaje Ffnya apakah ada yang menunggu ni FF? Apa kalian suka sama ini Chapter? Oke , kalau begitu langsung review aja ya? Saya tunggu ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sue****ῆ****o**

**A/N : pertama, Author mau minta maaf karena author telat up date ne T^T. Kedua, author lagi terguncang banget dan galau banget nih gara-gara berita soal uri Kris T^T. Author sebenernya pengen hiatus karena hati author galau banget gara-gara itu berita T^T dan ini author persembahkan untuk kalian para readers kesayangan author. Author berusaha profesional demi kalian :") dan tolong hargai ini dengan cara meninggalkan jejak berupa review ne? Dan kita doakan selalu yang terbaik buat uri EXO oke? :") EXO SARANGHAJA !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**TAMPARAN.** Tangan mungil Baekhyun menabrak keras pipi seorang Chanyeol saat tautan bibir mereka benar-benar terlepas. Pipi Chanyeol terasa benar-benar panas, tampak sedikit merah karena tamparan keras Baekhyun.

"Hiks..."

Baekhyun terlalu terkejut di pagi ini. Hatinya terguncang dan penuh akan kekecewaan pada lelaki bermata besar yang berada di depannya sekarang. Air matanya mulai mengalir dari bagian sudut.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Chanyeol-ah?"tanya Baekhyun lirih sarat akan kesedihan yang bercampur kemarahan yang mendalam.

'Menghapus jejak bibir pria itu.'batin Chanyeol sebagai jawaban yang bahkan tak bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tak mengerti Chanyeol-ah."kata Baekhyun yang membuat hati Chanyeol sangat sakit—Chanyeol tak bisa melihat Baekhyun menangis. Tapi sekarang ia telah membuat Baekhyun melakukannya—ketika mendengar rentetan kata yang terdengar begitu lemah.

'Kau memang tak akan mengerti Baekhyun-ah.'batin Chanyeol lagi dan itu sama saja tak bisa membantu. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara dan bibirnya begitu kaku untuk digerakan.

Baekhyun tetap mengeluarkan isakan demi isakan. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa murid lainnya yang tampak memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"_Hyung~berhentilah menangis, tenanglah."_Baekhyun tercekat di tempat saat mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini biasa terdengar di telinganya namun tak tau berasal dari mana.

"_Hyung~tenanglah, kau aman."_Baekhyun tampak menoleh kesana kemari—terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu dengan cukup panik—Baekhyun berani bertaruh suara itu terdengar jelas di telinganya dan itu tertuju padanya.

Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga masih mengalirkan bulir-bulir air matanya sebelum ia kembali merapikan tasnya di punggung lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi dengan tatapan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

Dan tak lupa, ia pergi tanpa sepatah katapun untuk Chanyeol.

'_Mianhae_ Baek, aku memang bodoh.'

* * *

**Sue****ῆ****o**

* * *

Baekhyun membolos kuliah hari ini dan ia kembali ke rumah. Ibunya yaitu _Mrs_. Soon Kyu tampak bingung melihat puteranya yang kembali kerumah lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Kenapa kau pulang cepat sayang? Kau membolos kuliah?"tanya sang ibu yang tampak khawatir dengan penuh kelembutan sembari menangkup wajah anaknya yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Tidak bu, aku tidak enak badan saja."jelas Baekhyun yang kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya—ia memang cukup manja pada ibunya.

"_Geurae_? Apa keluhan mu? Apa perlu kita membeli obat dan memeriksa mu?"

"Aku hanya kelelahan bu. Sepertinya demam kemarin masih belum sembuh betul, aku ingin istirahat saja."

Baekhyun lalu melepas tangan ibunya dengan sopan lalu beranjak menuju tangga.

"Apa perlu ibu minta pada Sehun untuk membelikan mu bacon?"tanya _Mrs_. Soon Kyu

Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh pada ibunya lalu mengangguk-angguk imut.

.

Kini, Baekhyun tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan ditemani ponsel miliknya. _Mood_nya benar-benar hancur. Sehun yang sudah pulang dengan bacon yang dipesan ibunya pun tidak ia sentuh. Ia hanya meminta pada ibunya untuk menaruh porsi baconnya di lemari makan saja.

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Baekhyun dapat mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Chanyeol mencari mu."itu suara Sehun dan Baekhyun sangat mengenalinya.

"Katakan padanya, aku ingin istirahat dan tidak mau di ganggu."titah Baekhyun.

"Hei ayolah, ia ingin menjenguk mu. Dia juga sahabat mu. Kau tega mengusirnya?"

"Sangat tega, aku hanya ingin istirahat. Terima kasih."

Sehun akhirnya menyerah, ia tahu kakaknya akan sangat keras kepala saat sedang tidak enak badan seperti itu—walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun berpura-pura—jadi, ia memilih turun kebawah, ke ruang tamu, tempat Chanyeol berada.

"Maaf _hyung_, tapi Baekhyun _hyung_ mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."kata Sehun dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Chanyeol merasakan ada banyak jarum tajam menusuk hatinya berkali-kali. Baekhyun benar-benar marah dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut pada Sehun.

"Hemm. Baiklah, tak apa. Katakan padanya aku akan mengunjunginya lagi dan semoga cepat sembuh."ujar Chanyeol mendoakan dan Sehun tersenyum tampan.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol pamit pulang menuju rumahnya dengan hati kecewa dan sedih yang tak kentara.

* * *

**Sue****ῆ****o**

* * *

Suho sampai di apartementnya dengan membanting pintu cukup keras. Ia melepas sepatunya lalu melempar tas punggung miliknya kesembarang tempat.

Ia terlihat sangat panas. Tatapan tajam dan kedua tangan yang mengepal geram. Wajahnya tampak memerah karena emosi yang membara di dalam hatinya yang gelap.

Ia berdiri di dekat dinding dan PAK!

Ia meninju dinding apartement yang cukup keras tersebut. Tampak sekali itu terasa sakit jika kita melihat tangan Suho yang mengepal kuat tersebut tampak memar. Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Suho kemudian mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum ia meraih anggur atau wine yang ia punya di dapur dan kembali mabuk berat di malam hari. Atau ia akan pergi ke bar hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan meluapkan rasa stresnya seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kalian harus tahu soal ini. Kemarin, Suho sempat menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun dan ia beralasan bahwa ia sedang pergi ke Busan. Itu bohong, ia tetap berada di Seoul. Hanya saja ia sibuk dengan alkohol miliknya dan meniduri beberapa wanita—ia bahkan meniduri 2 wanita sekaligus—di Bar dan akan istirahat penuh di siang hari. Ia tahu betul tempat-tempat dimana ia dapat menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang seperti Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Ia benar-benar cerdik.

Suho tengah duduk di sofa sembari mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa pusing saat ini. ia kemudian memejamkan mata dan wajah itu—Kyungsoo—kembali menghantui pikirannya. Dapat di ingat Suho dengan jelas saat ia sudah bertemu lebih dari 3 kali dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tengah bermesraan. 1 di antaranya mereka tengah berciuman mesra dengan penuh kelembutan dan Suho benci itu.

Ia masih mencintai Kyungsoo sangat dalam dan Baekhyun? Sudah ku katakan bahwa ia hanyalah sebuah pelarian semata yang tak bernilai berharga di mata Suho.

_**Drrrttt Drrrtt**_

Iphone Suho berdering tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan ogah-ogahan Suho meraihnya lalu membaca pesan yang berasal dari Baekhyun.

"_**Bagaimana hari mu?"**_isi pesan Baekhyun.

"_**Sangat baik sayang. Apa kau masih sakit?"**_tanya Suho membalas pesan tersebut.

"_**Sudah lebih baik. Apa kau tidak berniat menjenguk pacar mu ini? seme macam apa kau? Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Kau pasti lelah."**_sesaat, setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Suho mendapat sebuah pemikiran cemerlang.

"_**Apa boleh aku menjenguk mu?"**_

"_**Tentu saja, orang tua ku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Mereka tidak akan marah jika pacar ku masuk ke kamar ku."**_

Suho menyeringai, ia rasa, ia tidak perlu bermain dengan alkohol untuk meredakan api cemburunya atau pergi ke bar. Bukankah ia mempunyai sebuah boneka pengalih perhatiannya?

"_**Aku akan kerumah mu sekarang sayang, tunggu aku."**_

* * *

**Sue****ῆ****o**

* * *

Baekhyun masih berbaring di atas ranjang empuknya yang menghadap ke jendela. Ia sedang menunggu Suho akan tetapi otak dan hatinya tidak berpikir begitu.

Ia tengah memikirkan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, setiap tempat di otaknya di isi oleh namja bertubuh tiang listrik tersebut. Ia dapat melihat keterkejutan Chanyeol tadi pagi, bagaimana mata itu menatap dirinya. Bagaimana cara _namja_ itu mencium bibirnya dan Baekhyun perlahan menyentuh bibir tipisnya sendiri. Ia masih dapat merasakan jejak Chanyeol yang menutupi jejak Suho. Karena kejadian tersebut, ia bahkan lupa akan makan siang bersama dengan kekasihnya dan melupakan Suho hampir 12 jam penuh.

Lalu, tepat saat mata mereka saling bertabrak pandangan setelah Baekhyun menamparnya cukup keras. Baekhyun dapat melihat dari mata besar itu, kekhawatiran, emosi yang tinggi, sedih, kecewa dan... cemburu.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia yakin, tidak mungkin Chanyeol cemburu, Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya—walaupun mereka tengah bertengkar—dan persahabatan mereka sudah terasa cukup erat. Jadi, tidak mungkin Chanyeol cemburu bukan? Ia saja tampak mendukung Baekhyun yang ingin mendekati Suho.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang sangat Baekhyun pertanyakan adalah "Kenapa kau mencium ku Chanyeol-ah?"

Clek!

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan menarik perhatian Baekhyun saat mendengar suara kecil tersebut.

"Suho _hyung_?!"seru Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Seketika, nama Chanyeol seolah terbang entah kemana—seperti dedaunan kering yang di terpa angin musim gugur. Satu kata, menyedihkan.

"_Ne chagiya_."sahut Suho lembut.

"Bagaimana kau tidak memberi tahu ku dulu?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran saat melihat kekasihnya yang sudah datang.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan ke ponsel mu bahwa aku sudah sampai tapi tampaknya ada hal lain yang mengalihkan perhatian mu."jelas Suho yang akan mengambil kursi di meja belajar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa mengambil kursi? Baring disini saja."tawar Baekhyun yang menggeser tubuhnya dan memberikan tempat pada Suho untuk berbaring disampingnya. Suho tersenyum bak malaikat.

"_As your wish baby_."dan Suho pun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun dengan posisi menghadap ke tubuh petiti tersebut dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menghadap ke arah Suho dan mulai memainkan ujung-ujung kerah kemeja kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau langsung pulang tadi?"tanya Suho dengan nada lembut memanjakan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak enak badan."jawab Baekhyun tak kalah lembut.

"Kau membuat ku makan siang bersama Jongdae dan Xiumin. Mereka bermesraan didepan wajah ku kau tau?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku _ne_. Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan sebagai ganti?"tanya Baekhyun, berniat memanjakan kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin diri mu."

Baekhyun merona malu lalu saat mendengar perkataan Suho tadi. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Suho terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia kemudian meraih dagu Baekhyun lalu mengakatnya membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

Baekhyun dapat melihat mata itu dengan jelas. Begitu... gelap.

"Bolehkah aku mencium mu lagi sayang?"tanya Suho meminta izin.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan malu dan beberapa detik kemudian bibir mereka saling bertautan. Saling melumat dan memabukan lawan main. Akan tetapi, Suho lebih lincah, ia saja mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang tertahan merasakan nikmat menjalari tubuhnya.

"Su—euunnghhh"

Bunyi kecipak khas orang berciuman sudah tak bisa terelak lagi.

Sehun sampai di depan pintu kamar kakaknya. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan berniat membuka jalan masuk tersebut.

"Kenapa Baekhyun _noona_ mengunci kamarnya?"tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, kan ada kekasihnya, mereka butuh privasi juga ternyata."ujar Sehun lalu berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

Chanyeol yang duduk di ruang tamu dapat melihat Sehun yang sudah kembali dari lantai atas. Hati Chanyeol sangat berharap bahwa Baekhyun mau menerima kunjungannya. Ia berniat meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana Hun-ah?"tanya Chanyeol langsung.

"Ia mengunci kamarnya."jawab Sehun dan dahi Chanyeol berkerut bingung.

"Maklum saja _hyung_, kekasihnya sedang datang menjenguk. Mungkin mereka butuh privasi."

JDAR!

Seketika, petir imajiner menyambar diri Chanyeol. Hatinya pecah seketika berkeping-keping seperti sebuah gelas yang di lindas oleh truk pengangkut barang.

"Ah iya, aku mengerti."Ucap Chanyeol sedikit canggung.

"Jadi, kau akan menunggu _hyung_? Akan aku buatkan minuman. Kau ingin minum apa _hyung_?"tanya Sehun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, tidak usah, aku akan pulang saja, ini, aku titip sekotak coklat dengan selai stroberry di dalamnya untuk Baekhyun. Pastikan ia memakannya _ne_?"pesan Chanyeol sembari memberi sebuah kotak coklat berukuran sedang lalu pamit.

Ia berjalan menuju halte bus dengan hati yang sudah dilumuri adonan kesakitan yang mendalam. Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa, ia masih sadar diri, ia tahu siapa dirinya.

Kita kembali ke Suho dan Baekhyun. Mereka masih melanjutkan permainan, tenang saja, mereka masih utuh berpakaian. Hanya saja, Suho saat ini sedang menghidap dengan kuat kulit putih Baekhyun di bagian ceruk lehernya, seperti seorang _vampire_ yang kehausan.

Baekhyun melenguh sembari menjambak erotis rambut Suho. Suho, ia ingin naik kelevel selanjutnya, tangannya berniat membuka sabuk di pinggangnya namun terhenti saat wajah Kyungsoo melintas di benaknya. Ia tidak ingin memasuki Baekhyun, ia hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian menarik tangan dari sabuknya dan melepaskan leher Baekhyun. Merah keunguan tercetak jelas disana.

Suho merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Ia cukup terhibur oleh sebagian tubuh kekasihnya. Pikirannya tentang Kyungsoo hilang sejenak.

"Terima kasih sayang."ujarnya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum manis lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya.

* * *

**Sue****ῆ****o**

* * *

Baekhyun tengah duduk di bangkunya semula di kelas. Tepat di samping Chanyeol dan bangku Chanyeol kosong. Padahal beberapa menit lagi akan masuk mata kuliah pertama. Kenapa anak itu tidak datang-datang. Baekhyun ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol hari ini. Ia tak ingin mereka bertengkar lebih serius dan lama.

Chanyeol datang tepat sebelum jam masuk dimulai. Lelaki tinggi itu sempat terkejut menemukan Baekhyun sudah duduk di sebelah bangkunya. Tetapi ia dengan cepat mengambil tindakan untuk tetap biasa di depan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun sekarang. Suasana seketika canggung dan dingin karena angin musim dingin yang menusuk.

"Chanyeol-ah..."tegur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menggumam kecil.

"Terima kasih atas coklat mu, aku sudah menghabiskannya—"senyum cerah Chanyeol mulai bersemi.

"—bersama Suho _hyung_ tadi malam."tapi senyuman itu malah berubah menjadi senyuman yang sangat kecil.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menampar mu kemarin."

"_Ne gwenchana_, aku juga minta maaf karena telah mencium mu sembarangan kemarin."

Baekhyun mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat _kissmark_ di leher Baekhyun—tapi wajahnya tetap poker face hampir mirip seperti Sehun. "Apa yang terjadi pada leher mu?"tanya Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat yang ditanya membeku.

"I-ini. eungg..."

"Ah, baiklah, aku mengerti, aku tidak akan membahas soal privasi mu dengan kekasih mu."ada nada cemburu disana dan Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Terima kasih."ujar Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah."panggil nya dan Chanyeol menoleh ke wajah cantik itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa itu?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau mencium ku kemarin?"

Chanyeol tercekat dan membeku di tempat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seperti sedang lomba lari marathon.

"A, aku, eungg—a—aku—"keadaan seolah berbalik. Jika tadi Baekhyun yang terpojok karena Chanyeol. Maka sekarang, Chanyeol lah yang terpojok oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih menunggu jawaban sahabatnya tersebut. Ditambah lagi suasana yang tetap canggung—tak berubah.

'Karena aku mencintai mu.'itu yang ingin Chanyeol katakan namun kata-kata itu seperti hanya tersendat di sekitar tenggorokan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih menunggunya bersuara untuk menjawab.

_**SREK—**_

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah seorang dosen ke kelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol sungguh merasa sangat beruntung saat ia melihat dosen tersebut akan memulai pelajaran dan membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan dengan cepat.

Ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

* * *

**Sue****ῆ****o**

* * *

Jam istirahat makan siang sudah di mulai, sekitar 30 menit lamanya dan itu cukup untuk sekedar bersantai ria di kafetaria kampus.

"Kau ingin makan siang bersama dengan ku dan Suho hyung tidak?"tawar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat melihat kekasihnya sedang menunggu di dekat pintu. Ayolah Baekhyun, tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi pengganggu waktu privasi sepasang kekasih apa lagi jika itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Ditambah lagi dengan perasaan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun yang teramat dalam. Rasanya seperti di ceburkan kedalam sungai yang tidak dangkal. Sangat sakit dan menyedihkan.

"Tidak Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin membaca di perpustakaan saja."ujar Chanyeol yang berlalu pergi dari kelas menuju perpustakaan.

Baekhyun dapat melihat gelagat aneh dari sahabatnya.

'Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?'pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol tampak mengayunkan kaki panjangnya di koridor yang cukup ramai dan berlawanan arah dengan murid lain yang menuju kafetaria atau perpustakaan. Ya, ia tidak menuju perpustakaan, melainkan _rooftop_ universitas.

Ia mendaki tangga hingga ia menemukan pintu. Tangan besarnya meraih gagang pintu lalu mendorong daun pintunya. Kini, ia telah berada di sebuah _rooftop_ salah satu gedung universitas.

Ia kemudian duduk menyandar pada dinding berwarna abu-abu. Lalu meraih headshetnya dan menusukan benda itu ke telinga dan memutar lagu. Sesaat ia kembali teringat Baekhyun. Melihat _namja_ manis itu berjalan beriringan dengan lelaki bernama Suho membuat hatinya teriris begitu sakit dan dalam. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memiliki perasaan lain. Kekhawatiran, ia merasakan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat jika melihat Suho bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak aman di saat bersama lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

'Baek, ku harap kau akan benar-benar bahagia dan aman jika kau bersama dengannya.'batin Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya—menikmati alunan lagu.

* * *

**Sue****ῆ****o**

* * *

Baekhyun dan Suho terlihat sedang duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di kafe taria kampus. Suasana hangat menyelimuti keduanya, saling tertawa dan membicarakan hal menarik disana. Disaat yang sama pula, sebuah pasangan lain memasuki area kafe taria kampus yang sama.

Itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Suho sangat mengenali mereka—terlebih lagi seorang Kyungsoo yang masih setia bertengger dihatinya dan tak pernah goyah.

Suho menatap Kyungsoo yang tak menatap ke arahnya—Kyungsoo tetap bergelayut manja di lengan kekar kekasihnya. Dan itu cukup membuat Suho gosong terbakar api cemburu. Tidak memperdulikan bahwa Baekhyun tengah berbincang padanya dengan begitu riang. Suho terus menatap lekat seorang Kyungsoo. Hingga Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Suho tidak fokus padanya. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Suho dan ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

'Ia masih mencintai Kyungsoo ternyata.'

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai mendekat dan dengan cepat ia mencoba menyadarkan Suho dengan menggoyang bahu lebar Suho dengan tangannya dan memanggil pria tampan tersebut. Suho tersadar dari dunianya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Ada apa sayang?"tanya Suho cepat saat kembali kedunia setelah meneliti seorang Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak fokus _hyung_. Kau melamunkan apa?"Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Eung, aku hanya, eung, memikirkan tugas ku yang cukup banyak."jawab Suho dengan mata yang bergerak kekiri seketika—salah satu tanda bahwa orang itu telah berbohong.

Suho kemudian melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengambil meja yang tak jauh dari meja. Dengan cepat Suho kembali menatap Baekhyun dan mulai memanjakan _namja_ cantik yang berada didepannya. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut yang diperlakukan manja secara mendadak oleh Suho saat di tengah keramaian. Dan lagi-lagi, Baekhyun mengabaikan hal itu.

Inilah yang Suho manfaatkan dari Baekhyun. Berlagak sangat manis dengan Baekhyun didepan Kyungsoo agar membuat _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut tahu bahwa Suho tetap kuat walaupun tanpa dirinya—mengabaikan fakta yang sebenarnya. Mengingat bahwa Suho sering memabukan diri dengan minuman alkohol untuk melupakan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap bahwa semua hal akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Gimana chapter ini chingu? Beri pendapat kalian melalui review ya? Review kalian itu kayak vitamin buat bikin semangat nerusin ini cerita. So, aku tunggu review nya ^^. See you on next chapter ne~**


End file.
